Blue Eyes meet Emerald Eyes
by Magician Girl Mirani
Summary: What if in the ancient past the High Priest Seth had a lover? What if five thousand years later Seto Kaiba and Yugi Motou get invited to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft adn Wizardry? Read and find out. On Hiatus for now.
1. Prologue

Mirani: Hello and greetings everyone to my first ever HP/YGO fanfic!!! I would like to introduce to you my best friend and Yami, Kiara!

Kiara: Hello everyone.

Mirani: I'll let Kiara do the disclaimer. Kiara, if you would please?

Kiara: Mirani doesn't own these fandoms; all she owns is the idea for this fanfic, herself and an old pair of socks that _really_ reek!

Mirani: KIARA!!!!!

Kiara: You know it's true! Just deal with it! Anyways now for the warnings. Mirani, it's your turn.

Mirani: Okay, warnings include SLASH/Yoi/Shounen Ai, whatever you wanna call it it's in this fic. This is boy/boy romance so if this offends you or makes you uncomfortable you can just press the back button and not read it. Flames will be eaten with tomato ketchup and used to cook some fries to go with it. Also, this is only the prologue and the chapters will be _much_ longer!!! There will probably be some language in this fic too and rating may go up in later chapters but we're not sure yet.

Kiara: I think that's it.

Mirani: Yup so without further ramblings from this author or her crazy Yami –

Kiara: HEY!!!!!

Mirani: LET THE FIC BEGIN!!!!!

-o00o-

Prologue:

High Priest Seth sighed as he entered his chambers after a long day in the Pharaoh's court. With the appearance of Bakura things had gotten unbelievably complicated. He rubbed his temples in a vain attempt to lessen the headache that was coming on. He desperately needed sleep.

Ever since that thief king had burst into the palace all his time had been going into finding the outcast and bringing him to justice. The fact that he was able to summon that Diabound creature was of great concern to him as it was. The fact that the man was clearly not right in the head was even worse. Who knows what he would do if given the chance. He had already shown that he was willing to Desecrate a former Pharaoh's tomb was proof enough for Seth. He would hunt the madman down and stop him by any means necessary even if it meant the cost of his own life. He would protect the Pharaoh and the people of Egypt no matter the price.

"Seth?" came a questioning voice from the darkness of his room. It was soft and musical, almost feminine.

Seth raised his head and met the emerald green eyes of his lover. The room was shrouded in shadow because of the late hours and no lamps were lit so Seth could only see the eyes of his beloved but that didn't matter to him.

Seth strode across the room and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist, headache completely forgotten at the sight of his beautiful beloved.

Lithe arms wrapped around his neck as the smaller body drew closer and seemed to mould itself to his shape effortlessly.

Seth bent his head down and claimed the lips of his lover soundlessly. He pulled back after a moment and smiled down at his beloved. Although he could not see the returning smile he knew that it graced his lovers' lips. Seth loved his smile, it seemed to lighten up even the darkest hours and never failed to brighten his mood or lessen the burdens of his heart.

Not many people actually knew about his beloved, only the other Priests, the Pharaoh and that annoying apprentice Mana. She had made friends with his beloved almost effortlessly and Seth had not the heart to tear his little one away from his first friend so let the friendship blossom.

Mana loved teasing him, saying that he was going soft and he supposed that in a way he was. Before he met his beloved he would have never even considered that he would ever fall in love, never in ten Millennia did he expect this.

Seth unwound his arms from around his lover's waist and began to prepare for bed. He truly was exhausted and he needed all his strength if he wanted to face Bakura or even have a chance of catching him.

They slid between the sheets of the massive bed and just lay there, his beloved's head resting in the crook of his neck and Seth's arms around the slim waist. They fell asleep in each other's arms oblivious to the outside world.

-o00o-

Five thousand years later, present day.

Seto Kaiba, CEO of the Kaiba Corporation and the third highest ranking duellist in the world woke with a start and sat bolt upright in bed, breathing hard.

His bedroom was slightly lit by the dawns rays creeping into the room from behind the shutters on the windows and shadows lurked all around him. He tried to even out his breathing and calm his heart.

Once he got himself suitably under control he cast his mind back to the dream.

'What was that?' he silently asked himself. The dream had felt so real, as if he had actually lived it but that couldn't be could it?

Seto cast his mind back to roughly three months ago when that whole affair with Bakura and travelling to the past had happened. He would never admit it to anyone, or even out loud come to think of it, but that experience had opened his eyes. No matter how much he tried to deny it, no matter how much he ran the events through his mind he could only come to one conclusion.

Magic did indeed exist.

And if magic was real then did that mean that he really had been a High Priest in Egypt? He refused to think about it.

He turned his head and checked the digital clock beside his bed, 6:45. It was time to get ready for the day.

He slid out from underneath the light blue sheets and made his way to his private bathroom just off his bedroom for a shower.

Ten minutes later he was dressed and ready for face the day. He had a few meetings to deal with and in the afternoon he and Yami had arranged to duel.

Yes, the ancient Pharaoh was still here. After the ceremonial duel he had been given the chance to move onto the afterlife but he had not. He was darkness and Yugi was light. They could not hope to survive without the other. They needed each other to balance themselves out so he had stayed. He was back in the puzzle. Seto idly wondered if any of the others would get the items back but quickly shook his head. It wasn't any of his business and besides, he had a company to run. He would not get involved in that mess again if he could help it.

Little did poor Seto Kaiba know that a certain author and her Yami were not going to let him off that easy. The poor boy had no idea what he was in for.

-o00o-


	2. Chapter 1

Mirani: Hi guys! I just wanna shout out to all you guys that put this on your fav list and added it to your story alert. Some of you were even nice enough to put me on your fav author and author alert! You guys are the best! Not to mention my reviewers! You guys are awesome!

Kiara; Better watch it guys, she can do some crazy stuff when she gets hyper like this.

Mirani: And you don't?

Kiara: I never said I don't did I? I think I'd remember if I did don't you?

Mirani: -glares- smart ass.

Kiara: And you know that I'm damn proud to be one.

Seto: Will you dweebs just get on with it and start the chapter already? I've got better things to do with my time then appear in your ridiculous fanfiction.

Mirani/Kiara: -glare- Watch it rich boy!

Seto: Oh, and what are you going to do about it.

Mirani: Do you _want_ us to embarrass you in this fic?

Seto: -silence-

Kiara; Good, now that Seto is suitably quiet

Seto: -death glare-

Kiara: Let's all fall into the happy land of Chapter 1 of our fanfiction shall we?

Mirani: Oh yes lets!!!!!

Seto: -mutters- losers

Mirani: -raises giant mallet and prepares to hit Seto over the head- That's it! We warned you!!

Kiara; You better go to the fic. This could get ugly REALLY quickly –takes out a can of pink spray paint- You're gunna get it now Kaiba!!!!!

Yami: You all might want to know that there might be some formatting errors as there was some problems with Mira-chan's computer so it might end up looking a little weird. Just a heads up.

-o00o-

Chapter 1: In which owls come bearing letters and a new teacher is met.

Yugi Motou groaned in annoyance as he was awakened from his sleep by a tap-tap sound. He muttered something about it being too early before rolling over and pulling the pillow over his head and trying to ignore the sound. The tapping didn't stop.

Yugi let out a sigh of annoyance and slowly got out of bed and stretched and rubbed his eyes.

He turned to the source of the tapping and blinked, rubbed his eyes and blinked again. It was still there.

/Yami?/ he questioned his other half.

//Yes Aibou// came th voice of his other half.

/Are you seeing what I'm seeing?/

Not a second later Yami was hovering beside him in his spirit form, invisible to all but those that had a Millennium item. Yami blinked in surprise at what he saw.

"If what you see is an owl outside your window then I'd say that you aren't hallucinating because I see it as well."

"Do you think we should let it in?" Yugi asked.

"I think so," replied Yami. "Look, it has something on its leg."

Sure enough there was an envelope of some kind attached to the owls' leg.

Yugi approached the window and opened it. The owl flew in immediately and perched on his headboard, lifting the leg with the envelope attached waiting for Yugi to take it.

Yugi slowly approached the bed and carefully removed it from the owls' leg. The bird gave a hoot of thanks.

Now that he was holding the envelope Yugi could tell that it was made out of parchment. That was certainly odd but not half as odd as the address written on the back in emerald green ink.

_Mr Yugi Motou_

_Last Bedroom_

_The Kame Game Shop_

_Domino__ City_

_Japan_

"This is getting weirder by the minute." commented Yugi. Yami nodded in agreement.

Yugi flipped the parchment over and saw a seal keeping the envelope closed. It was comprised of the letter 'H' surrounded by a lion, a snake, a badger and an eagle.

"Have you ever seen something like this before Yugi?" questioned the ex-pharaoh.

Yugi shook his head in the negative and carefully broke the seal. Two pieces of parchment slid out. Yugi picked up the first one and started to read.

_Hogwarts__ School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards_

_Scotland__, United Kingdom_

_Dear Mr Motou_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland. Normally you would be accepted by a school in your own country but you were not detected until recently and none of the schools in your area will take you as you are considered too old to learn magic. It is our wish that you study at our school so you may develop your magical abilities. Please send us your reply with the owl that brought your message. If needed one of the staff will be happy to come and brief you before you make your decision. We look forward to your reply. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Professor M. McGonagall _

_Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts_

Yugi blinked a few times before he looked up at Yami.

"What do you think?" he asked the spirit.

"It is definitely sent by a magic user," Yami commented. "I can sense the residue on the parchment although it is far different than Shadow Magic. I have never felt anything like it before, not even in the days when I ruled Egypt."

"Do you think we should go?" he asked.

Yami frowned, deep in thought for a while.

"I don't know," he finally said. "I think we should request a visit so we can gain more information. We can make our decision then."

"Sounds like a plan," Yugi replied, a smile lighting up his whole face. Yami smiled at the enthusiasm of his Aibou.

Yugi quickly took the other piece of parchment which was blank and wrote on it.

_Professor McGonagall_

_I would be more than happy to meet with one of your staff to discuss this. Can you come within the next week or two? I'd appreciate it. _

_Thank you,_

_Yugi Motou_

Yugi folded the letter up and went over to the owl.

"Can you take this back to Professor McGonagall please?" he asked the owl. It gave a nod of its head and a hoot before it took the letter from his hand and soured out the still opened window.

"Yugi!" came his Grandfather's voice from downstairs. "Phone for you!"

Yugi quickly rushed down the stairs and took the phone from his grandpa with a quick' thank you'.

"Hello," he said into the receiver, Yami hovering just beside him.

"_Yugi, get over her now!"_ came Kaiba's voice. "_Something strange happened this morning and I have a funny feeling you're involved."_

Yugi was shocked to say the least. Kaiba_ never_ phoned him. He tried to have as little contact with him and Yami as possible. What could possibly have driven him to contact them unless……

"Kaiba, does this something include an owl and a weird letter?"

"_So you got one as well then."_ It was a statement, not a question but Yugi answered anyway.

"Yes, I'll be there in less than an hour." He hung up the phone before Kaiba could reply and rushed up the stairs quickly to take a shower and get changed into his usual black and dark blue outfit.

"I'll be back later Grandpa!" Yugi called as he headed out of the door.

"Be careful and don't stay out too late," called his Grandfather after him.

"I won't!" Yugi called back and began the walk towards Kaiba's mansion. It didn't take him too long to reach the large building. Kaiba was waiting for him at the front gates, trench coat billowing behind him in the slight breeze although it wasn't needed. That trench coat defied gravity no matter what the weather was.

"Alright Yugi," Kaiba began. "What do you know about the bird that attacked me this morning?"

"Attacked?" Yugi questioned. His owl hadn't attacked him. In response to his question Kaiba lifted his right hand and showed the shallow scratch marks and a few punctures that looked like they were from a sharp beak. Yugi could hear Yami chuckling slightly.

/It's not that funny Yami/ Yugi reprimanded him.

//Sorry Aibou// replied Yami, quieting himself.

"Well?" demanded Kaiba.

"I got the same thing this morning," said Yugi. "I sent the owl back to ask for a meeting."

"And why did you do that?" demanded Kaiba. "For all we know it's some kind of trap to take your god cards or my Blue Eyes."

//He's right to be cautious// said Yami before Yugi could say anything. //After all we've been through it's only natural// Yugi sent a mental nod towards Yami before he answered.

"I don't think it is Kaiba. Yami looked at the letter and said that there was magic on it. I think they're telling the truth."

Kaiba grunted. He always hated it when the 'M' word came up in conversations. Couple that with Yami and you got a very grumpy CEO of KaibaCorp.

"Whatever," Kaiba replied. "What did you say?"

"I asked one of the teachers from the school to come and meet me in a week or two. You can come along if you want."

For a moment Yugi was sure that Kaiba would refuse his offer but was surprised when the CEO nodded.

"I'll come," he grunted. "Someone will need to pull you out of the fire when you get burned."

Yugi smiled nervously at Kaiba's comment. He hoped Kaiba's prediction didn't come true, for both their sakes.

-o00o-

It was too weeks later and the meeting was scheduled for today. Yugi was nervously flicking through is deck as Kaiba leaned against the counter in the game shop. Normally Kaiba wouldn't have stepped foot in the building but they had agreed to have the meeting here and as he wanted to be included he needed to come here. His arms were crossed over his chest and he was idly playing with his locket with his left hand.

They had been in the game shop for the last ten minutes or so and Yugi could tell that Kaiba's patience was beginning to run out. Truth be told he was beginning to get a little anxious.

Right on time the door to the shop opened and in came a very stern looking woman. Her hair was in a high bun on her head and she had a no nonsense look about her. She was wearing some form of robes and out of the corner of his eye Yugi could see Kaiba rolling his eyes and muttering something along the lines of 'typical'.

The woman came up to them and introduced herself as Professor Minerva McGonagall.

"Mice to meet you Professor," said Yugi brightly. "I'm Yugi Motou and this is Seto Kaiba."

Kaiba merely grunted in greeting, uncrossing his arms.

"A pleaure to meet the both of you," she replied. "Perhaps we could take our discussion to the living area? I don't think this is a conversation to be had in a shop where anyone could walk in."

Yugi nodded and led the other two into the back where the sitting room was. He made sure the Professor was settled before asking if she wanted anything to drink.

"I'm quite fine thank you," she replied. "Now, what would you like to know about the school?"

Yugi and Kaiba exchanged looks. Where did they begin? Yugi decided to go first.

"Can you show us a little o fyour magic?" he asked her shyly. McGonagall gave him a small, barely noticeable smile at his nervous tone and pulled out a stick.

Yugi knew that Kaiba was dying to make some kind of remark so shot him a look. For once the CEO held his tongue, at least for now.

McGonagall waved the stick, no not a stick a _wand_ Yugi realised with awe as his coffee table shifted and changed into a large black dog with big brown eyes.

Yugi could tell that Kaiba was shocked, the CEO didn't show it of course but it was there in the way his shoulders slumped ever so slightly and the barely noticeable opening of his mouth.

The dog looked around it and gave a small bark. McGonagall waved her wand and the dog turned back into a table.

"Wow," was all Yugi could say. Kaiba didn't do much better but he chose not to say anything.

"That is Transfiguration, the study behind turning one thing into another," explained the Professor. "That is the subject I teach at Hogwarts. While you are at the school you will also take Charms, Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology and Astronomy as your core classes. You can also opt for electives such as Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. Most of these subjects are rather self explanatory."

Yugi nodded and thought it all through. Yugi could tell that Kaiba was doing the same thing.

/What do you think Yami?/ he asked the spirit.

//I think that Professor McGonagall is telling the truth Aibou,// Yami replied. //I can't sense any deceit from her and her magic was real enough. I sensed it flare slightly when she cast the spell.//

/Do you think we should go?/ Yugi asked him, wanting his opinion.

//In the end it is your choice Yugi// the ex-Pharaoh replied. //The letter was addressed to you and not me after all//

/You're sharing my body/ Yugi pointed out. /That means that where I go you go and it's only fair that I ask you what you want to do/

//I am ntrigued by this magic// Yami admitted. //I would very much like to study it and besides, if you did learn this magic you might gain some protection. It could be useful and no one would expect it//

Yugi nodded in agreement and made up his mind.

"I'd like to go to Hogwarts," he said aloud for Kaiba and the Professor to hear. "It sounds interesting and I'd like to learn."

McGonagall graced him with a slightly larger smile and turned to Kaiba.

Yugi was sure that Kaiba would refuse but again was surprised.

"I'll go," he said eventually. "Besides, if I don't I won't duel Yugi for a year and I still need to reclaim my title and Mokuba will be able to look after himself for a while."

"Typical Kaiba," muttered Yugi. He could sense Yami's amusement at Kaiba's comment.

Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow at Kaiba but didn't' comment on his answer.

"There is a month before the school year officially starts," she began after a slight pause.

"Will you both be able to make the journey on your own?"

Kaibaodded. "I'll arrange the transportation."

"Once you are in England you will need to find a place called the 'Leaky Cauldron'. Non-magical people are not able to see it so don't be at all surprised if no one takes any notice of the place. Here are your supply lists. Hagrid will meet you at the Leaky Cauldron on the 28th so you may collect your things. There is no immediate need to hurry so you can say goodbye to your friends and family. Is there anyting else you wish to discuss?"

The Professor took two envelopes out of her robe and handed them one each.

"I will need to know which subjects you wish to study before the year begins," she explained. "Open the letters and you will find an option form. Just tick the subjects you wish to attend."

Yugi opened the envelope and two pieces of Parchment came out. He lifted the first one to take a look and saw that it was the option form. Some of the subjects were already ticked. These were Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Herbology, Potions, History of Magic and Astronomy. He looked over the other subjects, weighing his options.

/What do you think Yami?/ he asked silently.

//I think we should take Care of Magical Creatrues// said Yami immediately. Yugi gave a mental nod in agreement. He'd like to see what creatures the magical world had to offer. He idly wondered if some of the animals would look anything like Duel Monsters.

Yugi also ticked Divination. It might be an interesting course at least if nothing else. He didn't think it would be a good idea to take any more classes. He would have some catching up to do after all and he wouldn't be able to catch up if he took too many classes. Yugi handed the parchment over to McGonagall who looked over it. Yugi saw her nose wrinkle slightly at the fact that he had took Divination. He guessed that either she didn't like the teacher or the subject, possibly both. Kaiba finished filling in his form and handed it to the Professor. Yugi noticed that Kaiba had taken Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. Yugi wasn't that surprised that Kaiba hadn't opted for Divination. He was pretty sure that Kaiba would rather eat one of his Blue Eyes White Dragon cards before he took that subject.

"Very well then," she said and stood up. "Hagrid will meet you at the Leaky Cauldron and on the thirty first of August will pick you up to take you to Kinds Cross station. I will see you at Hogwarts." With that the other two stood up and Yugi escorted the Professor to the front door, Kaiba following behind them.

"Bye Professor," said Yugi as hs eexited the game shop.

"Goodbye Mr Motou, Mr Kaiba," she replied and with a loud _crack_ she disappeared.

Yugi's eyes widened and he could feel Yami's shock.

Kaiba came out of the building and faced Yugi.

"I'll send a car to pick you up on the 25th. Don't be late."

With that _charming_ statement Kaiba turned and headed towards his car.

-o00o-

The car picked Yugi up as planned and drove him to the Domino International Airport. It hadn't taken Yugi that long to pack and say goodbye to his friends. They had been slowly drifting apart ever since the ceremonial battle a few months ago. In all honesty Yugi wasn't that sorry. He did miss his friends and all the times they had hung out together but he supposed that going to the school would be like a fresh start. He would still keep in touch with them if they wanted to and he would definitely send letters to Grandpa as often as he could. He still felt a little guilty leaving the old man in charge of the shop without any help but Solomon had waved him off, saying that Yugi should take the chance to learn magic and that he would be fine on his own.

It only took about ten minutes to reach the airport and Yugi found Kaiba waiting for him at the entrance. Together the pair made their way into the airport and Kaiba led the way to his private section. As the hanger door opened Yugi couldn't help but smile at the jet. It was the famous Blue Eyes White Dragon Jet that Kaiba had used when he and Mokuba escaped from the tower after the Battle City finals.

Soon the were in the jet and getting ready to take off, Yugi sitting jusxt behind Kaiba in one of the two passenger seats. (I know that it only looks like there is one but inmy fic there is three. Deal with it. :p

It didn't' take them as long to reach England as it would if they had taken a camercial flight, that was for sure. The jet was extremely fast and cut through the air like a hot knife through soft butter. The ride was amazing and Yugi spent a lot of time looking out at the sky and the clouds passing. They didn't talk very much during the trip, mostly they were deep in their own thoughts. At one point Yugi was sure that he fell asleep for a while because the next thing he knew was that they were landing at Gatwick Airport. (That is the airport that I landed at when I went to London.)

It didn't take them long to clear customs and soon they were out of the airport and in the care that Kaiba had rented for the trip. It took them about fifteen minutes to reach the street that the Leaky Cauldron was on and they got out. Kaiba paid the driver and the pair made their way towards the shabby looking building. Yugi could see that Kaiba was wrinkling his nose slightly at the appearance of the place but he didn't really care that much. As long as they could get a decent night's sleep and something to eat he didn't care at the moment. He hated jetlag.

They entered and most people in the building turned to look at them. People were staring and were beginning to whisper. Yugi felt a little uncomfortable with this but Kaiba paid it no mind. He strolled up to the counter and began to talk with the barman, a man named Tom.

"You must be the transfer students that Hagrid mentioned earlier," Tom said kindly. "Well you both must be tired so I'll give you the keys to yoru rooms and I'll bring you up something to eat later."

They both agreed to this and Tom led them upstairs. They were still receiving stares and people were still whispering even after they had left the room.

They reached the top of the stairs and Tom led them to two rooms down the hallway. He took out two keys and handed one to each of them.

"This is yoru room," Tom said as he pointed to the nearest room. Yugi stepped forward and thanked Tom. The man waved off his thanks and pointed to the next room where Kaiba would be sleeping. The CEO gave a grunt of thanks before he entered the room.

"Sorry about Kaiba," Yugi apologized. "He's always like that."

Tom waved him off though. "It's not your place to apologize for him lad," the man said kindly. "I'm used to far worse than him."

Yugi nodded and entered his own room. It was sparsly furnished with a bed, a cupboard for clothes, a chest of drawers and an ajoining bathroom where he could shower in the morning. He rubbed his eyes and changed into a pair of dark blue PJs and climbed into bed. He needed sleep.

Just before sleep claimed him Yugi thought back to the parting gift his Grandfather had given him.

-o00o- FLASHBACK

Yugi was all packed and ready to go. He sat on the couch and was just waiting for Kaiba's car to pick him up.

"Got everything Yugi?" Solomon asked him.

"I think so," replied Yugi. He'd double checked everything and he was pretty sure that he hadn't forgotten anything.

"Then there's only one thing left," replied Solomon. He reached into his pocket and took out a card. "This is for you."

Yugi took the card and gasped. He could feel Yami's shock mixing with his own as he stared down at the card. It was his Grandpa's Blue Eyes White Dragon card.

"Grandpa," he said. "We, I can't take this. It's yours!"

"I know," Solomon replied. "But I want you to have it. This way you'll always have a part of me with you, no matter where you go, even if you can't use it."

Yugi threw his arms around his grandfather and hugged him tightly."I'll take good care of it, I promise," he whispered into the older man's shoulder.

"I know you will," hi Grandfather replied. "One day you'll meet someone that means a lot to you, someone you want to be around. When you find this person I want you to give them this card. Can you do that for me?"

Yugi nodded in agreement and hugged his grandfather tighter. Just then a horn beeped from outside.

"Well, I guess that's my ride," said Yugi. He gently let go of his grandpa and made his way towards the door, bags in hand.

"Goodbye Yugi," his grandfather called after him. "And good luck."

-o00o- End Flashback

Yugi could feel a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth before he drifted into unconciousness, the image of his grandfather still in his mind.

-o00o-

Mirani: Well, that's it for this chapter. I know that it's a little crappy but it was the best I could do on such short notice.

Kiara: Cheer up Hikari! At least it was longer than the prologue!

Mirani: Yeah, I guess. How'ya doing after earlier Seto?

Seto: I'd be better if you would leave me alone.

Mirani: Come on! Don't be like that! You DID deserve it you know.

Seto: No I didn't.

Mirani: Yes you did!

Kiara: I'll wind this up then. Those two could be at it for ages.

Yami: Please leave a review on your way out. The more reviews we get the faster Mirani will be able to update.

Mirani: -finishes tying up Seto- Yeah! Remember this folks! A story plus a lot of reviews equals one VERY happy authoress and her Yami!

Kiara: We'll even make it more interesting. Whoever reviews can ask any question they want and Mirani and I will answer it completely truthfully. Remember, it can be anything you want it to be.

Mirani: That's it for now guys! Remember, review Review REVIEW!!!!!!!!! Wahahahahahahaha

Kiara: down girl. We don't' wanna scare then too much do we?

Seto: Speak for yourself.

Kiara:


	3. Chapter 2

Mirani: Well hiya folks! I just couldn't' stay away from this fic! I've been DYING to write this scene for ages now!

Kiara: She's been dreaming about it too. Since we share our minds I have to tell you now that her dreams can be pretty disturbing.

Mirani: I'll admit to that but who doesn't have disturbing dreams sometimes?

Kiara: Point.

Mirani: Thank you. Okay all, this is the scene you've all been waiting for! Seto Kaiba and Yugi Motou and the Pharaoh in Diagon Alley! YAY!!!!!!!!!

Seto: She's worse than usual today.

Kiara: That's because she's thinking of all the ways she can embarrass you Seto-kun.

Seto: -glare- don't call me that!.

Kiara; You can't stop me.

Seto: We'll see about that! I challenge you to a duel1

Kiara; You are so on on Blue Eyes! –activate duel disks-

Mirani: We'll leave them alone. While they duel I'll take care of the chapter. Just sit back and relax folks. I think you're gunna like this chapter!

-o00o-

Chapter 2: In which many things happen (I know, it's lame so sue me *On second thought don't!!!!!*)

Yugi let a sigh escape past his lips as he rolled over on the bed in his room at the Leaky Cauldron. He'd slept mjch better than he thought he would but he guessed that that was because of the jetlag.

He slowly made himself slide out from beneath the warm covers and stretched. He turned his head and looked at the small clock on the bed side table. It was 7:25.

Yugi quickly grabbed his things and headed towards the bathroom to have a shower. Needless to say he was startled when the mirror talked to him and he could swear he heard a very loud laugh come from Yami's soul room when he jumped almost is own height in fright.

/Not funny Yami/ he scolded his darker half.

//Sorry Aibou// Yami replied. //But you have to admit that it was slightly amusing to watch// Yugi just huffed and continued to get ready.

He pulled on his favourite pair of dark blue-almost black trousers and slipped into his tight sleeveless black top. Next came his usual collar and the armlet he usually wore on his right arm. (I think that I saw it there a few times. Tell me if I'm wrong) Next he put on his boots and tied his belts around his waist, one to keep up the trousers and the other holding his duel monsters deck in a compartment. He decided not to wear the duel disk though. Somehow he didn't think that these people knew about duelling, or at least that was what it seemed like yesterday when He and Kaiba were getting the strange looks and stares pointed at their duel disks. Maybe the people thought they were some kind of weapon or something?

He quickly pulled on his favourite dark blue jacket before he checked the clock again. 8:10. Good, it was time to get something for breakfast.

As he exited his room he noticed that Kaiba was just coming out of his own, muttering something about artificially intelligent mirrors. Yugi heard Yami chuckling from the back of his soul room but didn't reprimand him this time. He knew what Kaiba was talking about after all.

"Morning Kaiba," he said to the taller duellist who was decked out in his usual outfit, trench coat and arm buckles and all. He received a grunt in return to his greeting. Clearly Kaiba wasn't a morning person.

The pair made their way down stairs and ordered some breakfast. Yesterday they had received a message from Professor McGonagall telling them that Hagrid wouldn't be able to take them to the Alley so she had arranged for someone named 'Remus Lupin' to pick them up and take them to the alley at about10:00AM so they had roughly an hour and a half before meeting the man. They ate in relative silence, both feeling slightly awkward around the other.

Soon they were finished and Yugi pulled out his deck and started to flip through it, pausing every once in a while to look at a certain card and smiling. This deck had been with him for years, ever since he and Yami first faced Kaiba and their grandfather gave it to them. Their whole heart was in these cards.

Yugi turned his head and saw that Kaiba was looking through his cards as well, flipping through his cards and then stopping when he reached his three Blue Eyes White Dragon cards. Those cards really did mean a lot to him. Yugi could feel the corner of his mouth twitch. They had over an hour before Remus Lupin came for them. They could squeeze in a quick table top duel before then.

(Sorry guys. I'll only be describing duels that either mean something to the story or that are actually using duel disks. Besides you all know who'll win this match so I won't mention it okay)

Yugi was just placing his cards back into the compartment in his belt when the door to the building opened. A man came in with a huge black dog in toe. The dog drew his attention immediately. The coat was thick and slightly ratty but the dog's size was more than enough to make up for that. It's eyes were a light blue, a few shades lighter than Kaiba's own eyes. It's tail was wagging at it seemed to Yugi that it had a slightly nervous look on it's face although he didn't know how a dog could have that particular look. He turned his attention from the dog and studied the man that held it on a leash.

He had a kind looking face although it was clearly worn. His light brown hair was liberally streaked with grey and Yugi noticed that his clothes all looked second hand and slightly tattered. He couldn't see the eyes though. The man looked around the room before he noticed them. He came up to them. As he came closer Yugi could see that his eyes were a deep amber, like the eyes of a wolf.

//There is something different about him// Yami said to him. //I can sense a wild aura about him but I can't say what it is. Be careful Aibou//. Yugi sent a wave of reassurance through their bond and turned his attention to the stranger who had reached their table.

"Are you Yugi Motou and Seto Kaiba?" he asked them politely. Yugi nodded and the man stuck out his hand for Yugi to shake. "My name is Remus Lupin. It's nice to meet you."

Yugi noticed that Kaiba wasn't really in the mood for pleasantries so he reached out and took the offered hand.

"It's nice to meet you Mr Lupin. I'm Yugi and this is Kaiba," he replied. Mr Lupin smiled at him warmly and Yugi smiled back. He liked this man so far. Despite the wildness about him he seemed like a nice enough person to him.

"Just call me Remus please," Mr Lup- no Remus said. The dog gave a small wine just then, as if telling them that it wanted some attention. Yugi stood up and kneeled in front of it. He carefully reached out a hand and petted the dogs head. It wagged it's tail and butted its' head into his hand. Yugi felt a smile stretch across his face and he could fell Yami relaxing in his soul room.

"That's Padfoot," Remus introduced. "He can be a little playful sometimes so be careful." The dag threw him a look as if to say 'me?' which Remus just chuckled at.

"Are you both ready to head into Diagon Alley?" he asked them. Kaiba gave a grunt in the affirmative and Yugi nodded to show he was ready. "Follow me then."

Remus led them out the back door that Yugi had seen earlier and they entered a bare courtyard with a bin against one wall. Remus pulled out a stick from his pocked and rapped a certain brick in the wall three times.

Just then the bricks began to move, shuffling sideways and claring the path. Soon they wre standing in front of an archway that led into a cobbled street.

//By Ra// came Yami's voice from his soul room. Yugi agreed with him. Even if they had seen some amazing things before they hadn't expected to see something like that happen just be tapping a single brick. Remus didn't even say any words or phrases, he just tapped the wall. Yugi turned his head slightly to the right and saw that Kaiba was slightly slack jawed but when he caught Yugi looking at him he clamped his mouth shut and shot a glare at the shorter duellist. Yugi let out a mental sigh at Kaiba's attitude. Wouldn't he ever change?

"Wow," breathed Yugi as he took in everything beyond the arch. He was itching for a closer look. Remus smiled at his reaction.

"That's the general reaction people not familiar with magic give us. I was quite surprised the first time I saw it happen as well." He said. "Come on, we'll head to the bank first so we can exchange some money and then we'll head to the robe shop to have you fitted for school robes. Do you have yoru supply lists with you?"

In response to the question Yugi pulled out the carefully folded piece of parchment and showed it to the older man. Remus nodded and together the three entered Diagon Alley.

Yugi immediately wished that he had eight more pairs of eyes so he could take in all that was going on around him. There were so many sifferent stores and people in the Alley. He and Kaiba got some strange looks as they passed and from the way that they were dressed Yugi wasn't that surprised. These people dressed like they belonged in some kids fairytale with the pointed hats and robes. It reminded him of a picture he had once seen of Victorian London.

They made their way through the alley soon enough and stopped in front of a large marble building with huge gold doors as the entrance. Guarding the doors was a strange creature on each side with a spear clutched in their pointy nailed hands.

//Those look a little like Goblins from the Shadow Realm// Yami observed.

/Yeah, they're a little creepy/

The three of them ascended the stairs and Yugi paused to read the message carved into the doors.

_Enter stranger but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those that take but do not earn_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours_

_Thief, you have been warned. Beware_

_Of finding more than treasture there. _

/Are you thinking what I'm thinking?/ Yugi asked Yami.

//That we will never mention this to a certain tomb robber?//Yami answered.

/Exactly/

They pushed the doors and they swung open to reveal a large room with a long counter running along either side. At the back of the room there was a large set of sliver doors that clearly led deeper into the bank. There were a few queues so they joined the shortest and waited to be served.

"What business do you have here today Mr Lupin?" asked the goblin in a slightly bored voice.

"I'm here to help two transfer students convert their money into Wizard currency," Remus replied politely.

"How much?" the goblin asked. Yugi stepped forward and took out the money he would be exchanging. The goblin took in and handed him back his money which had been converted into gold, silver and bronze coins.

Seto went next and he exchanged a lot more money than Yugi did. He wasn't sure how much but it was probably at least twice the amount he had exchanged.

The three made their way out of the bank and headed for a shop called 'Madame Malkins' Robes for All Ocasions'.

They entered the shop and Yugi immediately noticed that the shop was split down the middle, boys on one side and girls on the other. Some of the robes were clearly feminine and some masculine while others looked like it didn't really matter. Just then an older woman came bustling out of the back of the shop.

"Good afternoon," she greeted Yugi and Kaiba, not noticing Remus and the dog behind them. "How can I help you both today?" She looked at their clothing and Yugi could see her nose wrinkling slightly. He mentally frowned at her.

"They need three sets of Hogwarts robes," Remus said from behind them. The woman, who Yugi presumed to be Madame Malkin, turned to him and her face tightened into a scowl.

"If it isn't Remus Lupin?" she sneered. Yugi could hear the disgust as she said his name. His mental frown increased. Why was she talking to him like that?

//Leave it for now Aibou// advised Yami

/Do you want to take over/ Yugi asked him. /You're slightly taller when you're in control and it'll stop the robes being uncomfortable later I think/.

The two of them switched without anyone noticing, or at least no one apart from Kaiba. He flicked his eyes to Yugi and took in the slightly taller stature and the crimson eyes. He could tell that it was Yami in control now. He'd gotten used to the swapping now but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"Right," Malkin said as she turned back to them. "Who's going first?"

Yami stepped forward and was quickly measured for robes. It didn't take too long and soon it was Kaiba's turn. He got a little annoyed when she asked (told) him to take off his trench coat but he conplied, realising that the sooner he did that the sooner they would be out of the shop.

Fifteen minutes later they exited the shop with their robes in bags at their sides.

"What was that about in the shop?" Yugi asked Remus as they made their way through the alley towards the potion shop to pick up their potion kits.

Remus ducked his head in embarrassment and Padfoot whined slightly and pressed closer to Remus.

"It's nothing really," the older male replied. "I have a condition that makes people wary of me. It's not their fault really. I'm used to it by now."

"What condition?" asked Kaiba. He sounded mildly interested for once.

"I'm a werewolf," Remus replied. There wasn't any point in concealing it anyway. If these two were going to Hogwarts then they would find out eventually.

"Really?" Yugi asked. To Remus's surprise the boy didn't' seem scared or disgusted, just curious.

"Yes," he replied. "I was bitten just before I started Hogwarts."

//That explains the wild aura// remarked Yami who was by now back in his soul room.

/I feel sorry for him/ admitted Yugi. /I mean, he's hated for something that isn't even his fault/

//I know// replied Yami. //That's just the way some people are though. We may not like it but there isn't anything we can do to change it short of mind contro//

Yugi sighed at that. Both of them knew that mind controlling was something that neither of them ever wanted to happen to them or for them to do. Since the ceremonial duel a few months ago all the Millennium items had been given to them except for the ring which was still with Ryou. According to Ishizu the items were ready for new masters and would choose them when they were ready or when their new masters were ready. Yugi idly wondered if there wold be anyone at Hogwarts that was destined for the Millennium items but pushed the thought out of his mind as they entered the potion store.

There was a mixture of strange smells in the cramped room and they quickly picked up what they needed and left. Yugi didn't want to stay too long in that shop and Kaiba clearly agreed with him about that. Now it was onto the book store, Flourish and Blotts.

They reached the shop quickly and headed inside. Yugi was assaulted with the sight of so many books. He quickly picked up a basket and began to gather the books he would need for school as well as a few others that looked interesting such as 'Your Inner Animal, a complete guide to becoming an animagus'. It looked interesting. Yugi had always been interested in animals, it was part of the reason why he had taken care of magical creatures in the first place. The idea of being able to turn into an animal at will seemed like a very cool idea and if nothing else he'd be able to see which animal he was most like. He also grabbed a few other books that looked like they might be useful for helping him catch up to his classmates and hurried to the counter to pay.

He was still getting some strange and even some hostile looks from people as he passed but he did his best to ignore them.

Yugi payed for his books and quickly made his way out of the shop. Remus was waiting for him and padfoot yipped slightly and bounded over to him. Yugi laughed and petted the large dog which acted more like a puppy.

//There is something strange about that dog Aibou// said Yami. //I'm not sure what though. It seems like it's more intelligent than other animals and look at it's eyes//

Yami was right. There was a strangely haunted look in the eyes hidden behind the puppy like happiness. Yugi didn't push it though. It really wasN't any of his business anyway.

"It's time to get your wands now I think," said Remus as he led them towards a slightly shabbier shop called Olivander's. In the window a wand rested on a faded purple cushion. Yugi squinted at it but couldn't make out what type of wood it was made of. Yugi could hear Kaiba mutter 'just great' under his breath before they entered the shop.

The room was rather small and filled to the brim with boxes stacked haphazardly on rickety looking shelves. A counter was at the back of the room but no one was in sight.

"Good day to you three," came a voice from their left. Yugi jumped and whirled around to face an old man with grey hair and grey eyes. He was studying them with a curious air about him.

"Good afternoon Mr Olivander," said Remus pleasantly. "We're here to pick up some wands for our transfer students."

"Ah," said the old man. He returned his attention to Yugi and Kaiba and started studying them again. It made Yugi a little uncomfortable but Yami sent a wave or reassurance towards him and he felt his muscles relazing.

"Ah yes," the old man murmured. "Yugi Motou and Seto Kaiba. A pleasure to meet the both of you. Who wants to go first?"

Kaiba stepped forward. The sooner he went then the sooner he would be able to get out of the shop. Something about the old man was giving him a weird prickling sensation at the back of his neck. He didn't know what it was though.

The old man took out a tape measure and began to measure Kaiba, asking which arm was his wand arm and if had had a previous wand and things like that. Soon the old man left and the measuring tape began to measure Kaiba be itself. Finally Kaiba got annoyed with the thing so he picked it up and slammed it onto the table. Remus chuckled and Yami joined in from his soul room. Yugi sighed, he wasn't even going to bother this time and at least someone else had laughed before Yami had.

Olivander came out of the back of the shop with an armful of boxes. He carefully placed them on the desk and took the first one into his wrinkled hands. He carefully opened the lid and took out a wand.

"Here, try this," Olivander said as he handed it to Kaiba. "Ash and unicorn tail hair, nine and a half inches, good for charm work and Transfiguration. Well, don't just stand there, give it a wave." Kaiba flicked the wand non with a scowl on his face and a vase in the corner shattered. Yugi jumped and Kaiba promptly dropped the wand.

"Not to worry, not to worry," the old man said. "That happens all the time. Here try this, Willow wood and phoenix tail feather, eleven and three quarter inches. Good for slightly more powerful spells." This time a large crack appeared in the window of the shop.

They went through at least twenty more wands before Olivander got a thoughtful look on his face.

"I wonder," he murmured and went into the back of the shop. He returned with a box covered in dust. It looked like it was made out of some gold amterial and there were designs covering the box but Yugi was too far away to see clearly what it was.

"Now this is a strange one," said the old man. "It was made in Egypt by my ancestor many years ago. The wood is Ebony and fourteen inches long. It is the core that is so interesting. The core is supposedly the fang of a huge monster from Ancient Egypt. I don't know the name I'm afraid, go on Mr Kaiba, give it a wave.

Kaiba took the wand and immediately had to stifle a gasp as warmth flooded his fingers and blue and whitish silver sparks flew from the tip.

"Bravo!" exclaimed the old man.

"Mr. Olivander," said Yugi shyly. "What did the creature look like?"

"According to my ancestor's journal it was a huge thing, very huge with blue skin. It looked like some kind of demon to him. It's teeth were massive and it had large wings. It's eyes were red apparently but that is all the details I have unfortunately. I wish I had some of that fang though. It could make some extremely powerful wands…." Mr olivander trailed off, deep in thought. Yugi and Kaiba exchanged looks. Cold he be talking about Obelisk?

"Well now Mr. Motou, it's your turn," said Olivander as Kaiba handed over the eight galleons needed to pay for his wand. The tape measure came over by itself and began to take measurements. Soon Yugi got annoyed with it so stopped the measurements a little more gently than Kaiba had.

"Right then," said Olivander. "Let's try this one. Yue with dragon heartstring, eight inches. This one is good for charm work."

Needless to say it was taking Yugi even longer than it took Kaiba to get his wand. Yugi could tell that Yami was getting annoyed and he and Kaiba weren't fairing much better. Finally the old man got a strange look on his face as his eyes set on the Millennium puzzle.

"I wonder," he said, in that strangely quiet voice he had used with Kaiba. He came out from behind the counter and walked to the front of the shop where the wand was resting on it's purple cushion.

He carefully picked it up and came back to the counter. He carefully handed the wand to Yugi who took it gingerly.

"This is a very strange wand," said the old man. "The wood is Black Willow and thirteen inches long but the core is interesting." The old man paused again as Yugi waved the wand. Ebony and golden sparks cascaded from the tip, surrounding Yugi with what appeared to be shadow and fire. Warmth flooded his senses and he gasped for breath when the sparks disappeared.

"Excelent!" exclaimed Olivander.

"What was the core?" asked Yugi carefully. After Kaiba's wand he thought he had a pretty good idea.

"The core is the feather from the wing of a golden dragon," explained the old man. "The dragon was also from Egypt. It seems to be a theme with you two doesn't it?" Kaiba and Yugi exchanged looks. Kaiba scowled. He hated any reference to Egypt.

Yugi paid for his wand and the three humans and one canine left the shop.

"Just your pets to get now," smiled Remus who had been quiet the whole time in the shop. "It can get pretty lonely at Hogwarts so it is nice to have someone with you. Or you could always get an owl so you can send messages home to your families. There is always the school owls but I always found it nicer to have my own owl, or at least that's what James always said" A sad look crossed over Remus's face when he said the name James and the dog whined and pressed itself closer as if to comfort Remus.

They headed to a shop called the 'Magical Menagerie'. As soon as they entered the shoe Yugi was assaulted by the noise all the animals were making, not to mention the stink of so many caged up animals living so close together. Yugi saw Kaiba wrinkling his nose at the smell before he headed in a different direction. Yugi decided to just walk around and see if there was anything that caught his eye. Yami came out from the puzzle and hovered by him in spirit form. He wanted a closer look at the animals.

They looked around the shop for a while, occasionally stopping to take a closer look at a certain animal before moving on. Nothing so far was jumping out at him. He was just about to give up when he saw it or rather her.

She was in a cage against the back wall of the shop, curled up in the very farthest corner. Her fur was pure ebony and her ears were twitching. She looked so small in the cage.

Yugi bent down in front of the cage and the little thing raised it's head to meet Yugi's eyes. It's eyes were a deep blue, not unlike Yugi's. She turned her head and looked straight at Yami, as if she knew he was there. She carefully uncurled her body and crept towards Yugi and Yami. Yugi slipped one finger between the bars of the cage and she gave him a tentative lick. A smile stretched it's eay across his face at the feel of the tongue against his skin. He looked up at Yami and saw the spirit smiling gently.

/What do you think Yami/ Yugi asked him.

//I think she likes you Aibou// replied Yami, still smiling down at the little black ball of fluff.

/Do you think we should take her/ Yugi asked.

//I think so// Yami replied. //She obviously doesn't like it in here and if nothing else I think it'll get her out of the way of so many people//

Yugi agreed and called for a shop assistant to help him. When the woman saw which animal he wanted she just about fainted.

"Are you sure you want her?" she asked cautiously. "She's tried to bite anyone that tries to get her out of that cage."

"I'm sure," replied Yugi. To prove his point he slipped a finger inside the bars of the cage again and the little one licked his finger again, slightly more confident. Yugi was sure the shop assistant was going to faint.

Ten minutes later Yugi was out of the shop with a carrying case under his arm and a bag full of food for his new pet. Kaiba was already outside with a cage clasped in one hand. The owl in the cage was black with piercing amber eyes. It looked quite intimidating.

Remus joined them outside the shop and Padfoot sniffed Yugi's cage, his nose right up against the bars at the front. For his trouble he got a lick on the nose. Padfoot pulled away and seemed to have a dazed expression on his doggy face. Remus and Yugi laughed and Kaiba grunted something about mutts. The dog flicked it's tail at Kaiba and hit him on the leg with it. Yugi wasn't sure if it was on purpose or not. Yami was laughing at Kaiba from his soul room. Yugi had to admit that a dog whipping Kaiba on the leg was quite funny.

The three of them stopped for lunch at one of the cafés and just talked for a while before a clock somewhere chimed once, signalling that it was one O'clock.

"I think it's time I took you back to the Leaky Cauldron," said Remus as he stood up, Padfoot right behind him. "I'll pick you up on the 31st to take you to Kings Cross. I was. Is that alright with you?"

"That'll be fine thank you Remus," replied Yugi with a smile. He honestly liked the man.

Remus gave a smile and led them back through the alley and towards the courtyard.

When they got back into the pub Yugi and Kaiba headed upstairs and put their stuff in their rooms. Yugi let his new pet out to play and explore the room.

Yami came out of the puzzle and sat beside him on the bed.

"What will you call her?" he asked Yugi.

"I don't' know yet," Yugi replied. "I'll wait and see. For now I'm tired, I think I'll get some sleep."

"Sweet dreams Aibou," said Yami before he disappeared back into the puzzle. Yugi took off his jacket and boots before he slid under the sheets of the bed. His little one jumped onto the bed and curned up beside him. Yugi smiled at that and drifted off to sleep, still thinking about the wands he and Kaiba had gained from Olivander's shop. If there were wnads for Obelisk and Ra then did that mean there was one for Slifer as well?

-o00o-

Mirani: **_IMPORTANT!!!!! PLEASE READ THIS!_**

Kiara: Okay, you guys need to read this. Me and Mirani need you guys to give us your ideas for Yugi and Seto's pets' names. Also, you guys need to tell us what you think Yugi's pet is. We haven't completely decided so that's why the species of Yugi's pet isn't mentioned. You guys can make up any creature you want, it can be anything from a kitten or puppy or a sable (kitten with wings) or just a creature you made up for us. We'd really appreciate it.

Mirani: Also we want to know if you guys are okay with the pairings. You guys have already figured out that Harry and Seto are gunna be together but I wanna know if you guys are okay with this having Yami/Yugi in it. I can't see anyone else being with Yugi in this fic as Seto is taken. PLEASE tell me if you guys approve of this. If not then please give us ideas for another pairing. This will also maybe have Sirius/Remus.

Kiara; NO MALFOY though. We will be bashing that blonde bugger into the ground!

Mirani: What she said.

Kiara: Okay, that's it for this chapter. Please review. We need you guys to vote and we can't exactly do the next chapter without knowing what you people want.

Mirani: Okay, that's it for now. We'll see you guys next time.

Kiara: Please remember to review. We seriously need you guys to help us out.

Mirani/Kiara; BYE!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 3

Mirani: ME HYPER!!!!!!!!!

Kiara: You'll have to excuse her. She's just been to see the latest HP movie and she's on a little bit of a high right now.

Mirani –screams-

Kiara: See what I mean? Okay, this chapter we're gunna take a little peak into what our green eyed Hogwarian is going now in 12 Grimauld Place. Hope you guys like it.

Mirank: HARRY POTTER!!!!!

Kiara: We know dear, no need to shout it out. Just calm down, I think people in Inverness might've heard you.

Mirani: -pouts- but

Kiara: No buts!

Mirani: Fine. I'd just like to say that I'm glad that so many of you like this fic. Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter and gave me ideas. Yugi's pet as been decided and I found the perfect names! Thank you everyone! Now, here's the next chapter. I know it's kinda lame but I'll try and update to make up for it.

-o00o-

Chapter 3: In which a prophecy is revealed to our favourite teenage, green eyed wizard

Harry sighed as he stared out the window of his bedroom. The dreary skies outside seemed to mirror his mood as he brooded. He'd been in Grimauld Place for about a month now and he was really beginning to get a little claustrophobic. He'd been sitting on this window seat for the better part of four hours ever since Remus and Sirius had left to take the new students to Diagon Alley. Sirius had told him earlier although he wasn't supposed to know about them until the feast but Sirius didn't really care about that. Harry was glad that his godfather had chosen to tell him, he was sick of secrets.

As he stared out the window he noticed a figure appearing across the street. He squinted, trying to make out who it was through the dusty window. It was Remus with Sirius tagging along beside him as Padfoot. Harry felt his lips rise into a smile and he rushed down stairs to greet them as they approached the door.

Harry was careful to be quiet as he entered the hallway for fear of waking up the mad portrait and reached the front door just as the locks were undone and the last two Marauders stepped in.

Harry smiled brightly at them and Remus returned the smile while Sirius changed back and gave Harry a quick hug. The three of them made their way down to the kitchen where Mrs Weasley was preparing lunch.

"Oh, you're back are you?" she asked the pair as they entered the room. "Well make yourselves useful and help me set the table. Honestly Sirius, you need to help around here a little more. This may be your old house but that doesn't mean you don't have to help the rest of us."

Harry sighed at Mrs Weasley. If he was being honest with himself he would say that she was really beginning to antagonise him. She took every opportunity to belittle Sirius and she wasn't that much different with Remus. At least she was a little nicer to Remus. Harry still didn't get why she was acting like this though. She certainly seemed a world away from the kind woman he had first met that day in the train station his first day.

Sirius ignored the insult from Mrs Weasley and helped to set the table with Remus and Harry pitching in. Soon the table was set and everyone in the house was sitting down enjoying the meal. Harry tuned out most of the conversation, preferring to keep his council and just think for a while. Just a few more days and they would be back at Hogwarts.

Was it just him or was Ron acting differently this summer? He hadn't really noticed at first but as the days went by it became more and more obvious. Ron had acted like a git last year since Harry's name had come out of the Goblet of Fire. Harry hadn't put his name in the thing of course but did Ron see it like that? Of course not! He had to see it as Harry wanting more fame and attention when really that was the last thing he wanted. Even when he had apologized it had really only been half hearted, Harry saw that now.

Harry finished his meal quickly and headed back upstairs. He didn't want to be in a big crowd right now. He heard two pairs of footsteps following him and turned back to see Sirius and Remus. He tossed a smile over his shoulder and headed for Sirius's room. It had become a sort of tradition that the three of them meet in that room at least once a day to just talk and get to know each other better. Sirius may have been his godfather and Remus like a surrogate uncle but Harry barely knew them at the beginning of the summer and was determined to get to know them better. He was glad he'd made the effort. The three of them had started the meetings the day after his trial at the Ministry of Magic and had continued ever since. Some days the conversation would be on their days at Hogwarts and other times it would be about Harry's own experiences. Sometimes they even talked about what they would do when this whole war was over and even sometimes even about Harry's parents. Harry felt like he actually knew them now. It was different actually hearing about his parents as apposed to just seeing pictures of them in a photo album. It was nice. He felt closer to them now, like he really belonged to them and they to him.

They reached the room and went in. Sirius shut the door and Remus cast a locking spell and a charm to make sure that there would be no eavesdropping going on.

"How was it today?" Harry asked them immediately. He had to admit that he was really curious about the new students.

"They were pretty interesting," replied Sirius. "One has a very…unusual hairstyle."

Rmus snorted at that. "Underatement there Padfoot." Sirius cast a quick look at Remus before he stuck out his tongue.

"What are their names?" Harry asked the Marauders.

"Yugi Motou and Seto Kaiba," replied Remus. "They seem nice enough to me."

"Or at least Yugi does," commented Sirius. "Seto Kaiba seemed a little…"

"Aloof?" asked Remus, trying to put a word to the young man.

"That'll do," replied Sirius. "I'd have gone for moody though. Even his owl looked moody!"

"Oh hush you," Remus scolded him. Sirius threw a pillow at him for his efforts. Harry just smiled at their antics. He was the only one that knew that the pair was actually a couple, not just a couple actually. Sirius was Remus's mate. You see each and every werewolf has this one person, this one being that completes them as cheesy as that sounds. Anyways, one person that will make them whole, that will help to calm the wolf on the full moon. Sirius was that one person for Remus. They had gotten together in secret in their seventh year about the same time that James and Lily had gotten together. They had told the other couple of course but they had never told Wormtail. The long separation from his mate had made the transformations even harder for Remus over the past 12 years. That was why he looked so tired and worn. Normally a werewolf that has found his mate and bonded will not age as a normal wizard would and would live an extended life along with their mate but when they were separated and the transformations became harder on Remus's body he began to age slightly. It was really hard to watch to be honest. Now that Sirius was back that would change, hopefully.

"I noticed that Yugi got a book on how to become an animagus," said Remus. Sirius perked his ears at that. Now THAT was something that he hadn't noticed.

"Really?" the dog animagus asked.

"Yes," replied the werewolf. "I asked him about it when we were having lunch."

"I didn't hear you ask him about it," said Sirius.

"That's because you'd fallen asleep under the table," retorted the werewolf. "Otherwise you would have heard me ask."

"Oh," replied Sirius, looking slightly embarrassed. "What did he say?"

"He said that he was cirious," replied Remus. "He likes animals and he's always wondered what animal he'd be when he was younger."

The three of them talked a whiel longer, nothing that important really and at about three O'clock Harry exited the room and headed back to his own. As he entered the room he noticed Ron in the corner, looking frumpy.

"There you are!" Ron exclaimed when he noticed Harry enter the room. "Mum's been looking for you, says you should get your stuff down to her to wash."

Harry nodded and took everything that needed washing and headed downstairs to the kitchen, being really careful not to make a sound. As he entered the kitchen he noted that Mrs Weasley was scolding the twins for something. They appeared unaffected and Harry had to smile. He'd gotten closer to the twins over the summer, they'd become a lot less Ron's older brother and a lot more like friends. It had also helped that they had beent old that Remus was really Moony and Sirius was Padfoot and Harry's dad was Prongs. Needless to say they practically worshipped the ground the two older Marauders walked on and they were in awe of Harry, saying that he was so lucky to have a real life prankster as a father.

"Ah, there you are Harry dear," said Mrs Weasley as she turned to him, giving the twins the chance to slip out of the kitchen. Harry had a feeling that they'd listened to their mother enough today. "Why don't you give me those and go back upstairs. I think Ron was wanting you to have a game of chess with him."

Harry mentally sighed as he handed his clothes over to Mrs Weasley. Ron had been trying to keep him occupied all through the holidays, taking him away from conversations with Hermione and Sirius and Remus to play some kind of game or for a meaningless conversation or sometimes for no reason at all. It was really strating to get on his nerves.

Harry dragged himself up the stairs and entered the room just as Ron was taking out his chess set.

"Fancy a game Harry?" he asked cheerfully.

"Sure," replied Harry. He wasn't really in the mood but it wouldn't hurt and at leat he was improving. He supposed that playing chess did help in a way. It was a strategy game and if he learnt it then maybe he'd be better at coming up with strategies or something. It was a thought at least and it cheered him somewhat. His mind wasn't really on the game though. He was thinking about the earlier conversation with Sirius and Remus. He was looking forward to meeting these exchange students.

Remus would be going to pick them up on the day so he'd be able to meet them at the station. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't register Ron's shocked gasp at first. He looked down at the board and was shocked at what he say.

He'd checkmated Ron.

"How did you do that?" Ron demanded, his ears beginning to turn red. Harry couldn't see why though.

"I dunno," he replied truthfully. "I wasn't concentrating." Ron began to splutter something and Harry sighed and walked over to the window. He really wasn't in the mood.

-o00o-

It was after dinner that night when Harry knew that something was up. The order were having a meeting tonight and Ron was trying to drag him off to their room, saying that he wanted a rematch. Harry just shook his head at this.

"I'm going to go and see Buckbeak," he told the red head. Ron made to protest but Hermione gave him a look and he headed p the stairs, crouching the whole way. Harry gave a grateful smile to Hermione who returned the gesture and headed upstairs to follow Ron. Fred and George were just behind Harry and were taking out a pair of extendable ears.

"What are you doing?" he asked them.

"We're sticking these under the door before they put the charm on," replied George quietly. "If something is already there before the charm is cast then it's isolated from the spell. Basically the ears wont' be able to be removed or touched once the spell is on when theyr'e under the door."

Harry had to hand it to them. Those two could be geniuses when they wanted to be.

"Pass me one," he said quietly.

"Way ahead of you mate," replied Fred as he handed Harry one of the fleshy coloured strings. Harry put the little thing in his ear like Fred and George and closed his eyes, concentrating on the conversation.

"I still don't get it Albus," said Kingsley's voice. "They're not even sixteen and you think they could be a threat? Why?"

"You don't' need to know that yet," replied Dumbledore. "All you need to know is that I need at least one of you to keep an eye on them whenever you can, when they're in the village or if you can see them in the castle grounds."

"What would we be looking for?" asked another voice, Harry couldn't remember the name of the speaker.

"Anything unusual," replied Dumbledore.

"Albus, what are those?" said another voice. "Those strings by the door."

Fred and George cursed silengly and all three took the strings out of their ears and legged it up the stairs before anyone could open the door. Just as they reached the second landing they heard a scream of

"FRED FABIAN WEASLEY!!!!! GEORGE GIDIEN WEASLEY!!!!!"

This of course woke the portrait of the late Mrs Black which cuased her to scream.

"FILTH! MUDBLOODS! SHAME ON MY HOUSE!!! YOU WILL ALL PERISH BY THE HAND OF THE DARK LORD! YOU BLOODTRATERS WILL KNOW PAIN LIKE NO OTHER!!!!! YOU! YOU DISGRACE TO THE FAMILY1 MAY YOU ROT IN-"

She was cut off as the curtains were forcefully slammed closed by Sirius and Remus. Harry peeked over the banister and saw his godfather by the curtains. Sirius looked up and caught Harry's eye, giving a slight wink before he headed back down the corridor and back to the kitchen. Once the door was closed Fred turned to Harry and his twin.

"That was close," he muttered. Harry and George nodded in agreement. That had been almost too close for comfort.

"I'll see you two later," Harry muttered and he headed in the direction of Sirius's smother's old room to find Buckbeak.

Harry entered the room to find Buckbeak near the window, looking out it almost wistfully. As he entered the room the hippogriff turned ti's eyes on him an Harry bowed low. Buckbeak gave an answering bow and Harry moved closer. He raised his hand and began to softly stroke the animal. Buckbeak leaned into the touch and Harry felt a smile stretch over his face. He may not understand Buckbeak but one thing was for sure. He had a good friend in this creature and nothing was going to ruin that.

Soon he would be returning to school, to the place that he thought so fondly of, the place where he called home.

He stayed up there with Buckbeak for another hour before someone knocked on the door. It opened to reveal Sirius and Remus. Sirius looked serious (no pun intended) about something. He quickly bowed to Buckbeak who bowed in return and Sirius came closer, running his fingers over the soft feathers.

"We have to tell yo something cub," said Remus quietly. "Something important."

Harry stopped his stroking of Buckbeak for a moment. The hippogriff pushed it's head into his hand insistently and Harry smiled, resuming his stroking.

"What about?" he asked.

"We don't like keeping secrets from you pup," said Sirius, using the nickname he'd given Harry that summer. "We think yo're old enough to know about it."

"About what?" asked Harry.

"The reason why Voldemort came after you and your parents," replied Remus quietly.

Harry froze at those words, his hand stilling again. This time Buckbeak didn't' insist. He seemed to know that something important was being talked about so remained still and quiet.

"A little before you were born a prophecy was made," began Remus, as if unsure how to say this. "The prophecy was given by your Divination teacher, Sybil Tralawney, no don't' make that face" said Remus quickly when he noticed that Harry's face had twisted into a mask of disbelief. "She does have visions sometimes, remember in your third year? She predicted wormtail's return to Voldemort. You were there when it happened remember?"

Harry grimaced. He did remember although he tried to forget. The woman was completely mad in his opinion and he tried not to be judgemental. How could he be with a life like his?

"Well, she made a prophecy. I don't' know exactly what it says though," continued Remus. "Only two people know the full thing and one doesn't remember it."

"Who are they?" asked Harry, getting a skinking feeling that he knew who the other person was.

"Dumbledore," replied Sirius. "He was interviewing Tralawney for the Divination teaching job when it happened."

"Why didn't he tell me?" Harry asked quietly. "Does Voldemort know about it?"

"Yes, Voldemort knows some of the prophecy," replied Remus sadly. "That's why he went after your parents. He only heard the first half of the prophecy though."

"Do you know anyting about what it says?" asked Harry.

"Only some basic information," replied Remus sorrowfully. "Sorry cub, I wish we knew more."

"It's okay," replied Harry, giving his surrogate uncle a smile. "Can you tell me what you know?"

Remus nodded and continued. "Well, all we really know is that the prophecy is about you and Voldemort. All we know is that it was about you and Voldemort and it said that only you can kill him. There's a copy of the prophecy hidden somewhere, we can't sy where though. Voldemort is trying all he can to get it. He hasn't succeeded yet but…."

Harry didn't' need him to finish the sentence.

"This is the weapon he wants so badly isn't it?" he asked. It all made sense to him now.

Harry sighed. Voldemort was clearly mad and he wouldn't' stop going after Harry until he was either dead or firmly on his (Voldemort's) side. If he got the prophecy then there was no doubt in Harry's mind that Voldemort would double his efforts to kill him.

"How did Voldemort hear the first part of the prophecy?" Harry asked, choosing not to comment on the supposed contents for now.

"Snape!" spat Sirius. "He was listening at the door when Dumbledore was in with Tralawney. He heard half of the prophecy but then he was interrupted, good thing too otherwise who knows what would have happened!"

Harry nodded but again he did't comment. He was feeling pretty tired all of a sudden.

"We're sorry cub," said Remus again. "I really wish we could help you more but we can't. If there's anything we can do you will let us know right?"

Harry nodded and Sirius embraced him. Harry flinched from the touch slightly and tensed. Sirius noticed this and tightened his arms slightly. Harry relaxed in the embrace after a moment. He really needed to stop doing that whenever people touched him but he couldn't help it. Years of living with the Dursleys had made an impression on him, an impression that ran deeper then he let show.

"I think I'll go to bed now," Harry said. "I'm tired." Sirius carefully unfolded his arms and let Harry slip through. He really was too thin in Sirius's opinion and the oversized clothes didn't really help much. He took a good look at his godson.

Harry's hair had lengthened a little and now just brushed his shoulders. His skin was pale, unhealthily so but it didn't look half as bad as Snape's pale skin. There was some muscle on his exposed arms from playing Quiddich but now much. There was one striking feature though. The paleness of Harry's skin highlighted just how green his eyes were. They shone out from his face like two emeralds set on snow. They were framed by dark lashes that were long and thick, lashes any girl would kill for. As Sirius studied the face he realised that there was a lot more of Lily in Harry than her eyes, you just had to look harder to see it. The shape of his lips, the high cheekbones, the slightly pointed chin, they were Lily's. The hair hid them but Sirius could see them now. Lily's traits wasn't the only thing the hair hid though. Harry's fringe (bangs) were also long enough to cover his scar now. The fell into his eyes and completely covered his forehead.

"Goodnight pup," Sirius said.

"Night cub," said Remus, giving Harry a quick hug before he headed out the door.

"Night Sirius, Remus," replied Harry and exited the room.

He went straight to his bedroom and quickly changed into a pair of PJs. He refused Ron's offer of another game of chess and climbed into bed. He desperately needed some sleep. He closed his eyes and forced himself to think of Hogwarts. He'd be home soon.

Home.

-o00o-

Mirani: Okay guys, I know that this was kinda lame-

Kiara; And short.

Mirani: -glares- and short but it was necessary for this fic so I had to write it.

Kiara: Since it was so bad we're posting the next chapter straight away to make up for it.

Mirani: Hope you like it more than this one.

Both: bye!


	5. Chapter 4

Mirani: Here's the next chapter guys! I hope you like it more than the monstrosity that was the last chapter.

Kiara: Okay Mira, enough with the last chapter. It's in the past.

Mirani: You got that from the Lion King.

Kiara; So, it's true!

Mirani: I guess, anyways here's the chapter I know that everyone is looking forward to! Harry Yugi and Kaiba meet up! YAY!!!!!!!!! Oh, and you guys should know that the species of Yugi's pet has been decided as well as the name but you should also know that at the moment Yugi just thinks it's a normal kitten, just a very smart one. There are some interesting twists to come because of this.

Kiara; On with the fic!

-o00o-

Chapter 4: In which meetings take place and sorting ceremonies commence!

Yugi groaned as he felt a rough tongue licking him awake. He rolled over in an attempt to move away from it but it just jumped over his head and started licking again.

"Okay, I'm up," he muttered and sat up in bed. He yawned and stretched as his new pet gave a triumphant mew.

"Remind me why I got you Sek," Yugi told the fluffy ball of fur. All he got in answer was for her to look up at him with big eyes and gave a very cute mew sound. Yugi sighed and stroked her behind the ears. Sekhmet (Sek for short) started purring at the contact. It was her favourite place. A smile forced it's way onto Yugi's face at the sight of the kitten.

"Are you packed Aibou?" asked Yami as he appeared in spirit form beside the bed.

"Yup," replied Yugi. He carefully lifted Sek from her place on his lap and climbed out of bed. First things first, feed the little morning devil. He pulled out a small dish and placed it on the ground. Sek jumped off the bed and stood by the dish, mewing pitifully for food. Yugi chuckled at her antics and gave her some of the food from the pet shop. She gave a purr of thanks before digging into her breakfast.

Yugi quickly collected his things and headed into the bathroom for a shower. Fifteen minutes later he was dressed and ready for the trip to Hogwarts today. He was a little nervous. He'd be starting in the fifth year. He was a latecomer, an outcast. What if he was treated like at Domino?

//Don't worry Aibou// came Yami's soothing voice through the mind link. //I won't let that happen again// Yugi smiled. Yami could be so overprotective of him sometimes. Yugi looked at the clock and saw that it was half past eight. He quickly made sure everything was packed and ready to go before he went down to meet Kaiba for breakfast. The young CEO was already down there and Yugi sat beside him. The pair ate in silence except for the occasional comment but surprisingly it wasn't an uncomfortable one. The silence was comfortable, unstrained like it had been a few days ago. It was a little strange but Yugi didn't mind, he saw it as an improvement.

After eating they had a quick duel on the table, Kaiba mentally cursxing that they couldn't use their duel disks. They'd tried the other day and found that technology of any kind did not mix well with magic. The wings for the cards extended and fit into place but the disk wouldn't actually turn on. Kaiba had then tried his laptop and his mobile but no luck. Yugi had gone to Diagon Alley and bught a book called 'Hogwarts A History' for them to read. According to the book technology didn't work at the school. From then on Kaiba had been devoting his time to plans to change his tech to make it work around magic. Yugi was betting on it working before next summer. Yami was betting it would happen before Christmas.

Yugi looked up at the time and saw that it was about ten O'clock. He turned his head and stared at the door just as Remus came in. He didn't have Padfoot with him this time though. His clothes were still a little tattered and worm but he had a warm smile on his face as he approached them.

Yugi finished his move, wiping out the rest o Kaiba's life points and they began to pack up the cards. Remus looked at them curiously. He hadn't seen these cards before. They certainly looked interesting.

"What were you playing?" he asked them curiously.

"Duel Monsters," replied Yugi. "It's a card game. It's really popular in Japan and America. I don't think it's caught on here yet though."

Yugi was quite grateful for that fact. He hated getting attention everywhere he went. He felt that he didn't deserve the title of 'King of Games' anyway. It had been Yami that did all the work after all.

//That isn't true Aibou// said Yami. //You did just as much work as I did, sometimes more. I couldn't have done it without you. We both have the title, not me//

/Thanks Yami/ replied Yugi, sending a wave of gratitude through the link. He felt a wave of reassurance and warmth flow into him from his darker half and smiled at the feeling.

"It looks interesting," said Remus. "Can I see one of the cards?" Yugi nodded and looked through his cards, looking for one that he thought would interest the werewolf. AHA!!!

He pulled out the card and handed it to Remus.

"Silver Fang?" the older male asked. He took a closer look at the card. The picture was beautiful in his mind. A howling wolf with it's muzzle to the sky in front of a large full moon. It actually looked a little like him when he was transformed. The picture was incredible, it looked so lifelike.

"You can kep that card if you want," said Yugi. He had a feeling that Remus would like that card.

"What?" Remus spluttered and tried to hand the card back. "It's yours. Besides, don't you need it?"

"Not really," replied Yugi refusing to take the card back. "I need to swap some cards out of my deck anyway. Besides, I think you might be able to put this to better use than me."

"How so?" Remus asked him. All he got was a smile. The werewolf sighed and carefully slipped the card into a pocket of his robes. "Are the both of you packed? Good, I'll help you take your things downstairs and then we'll catch the Knight Bus to Kings Cross."

"It took them roughly another fifteen minutes to get everything down stairs. Sek was a little moody about going in her cage but Yugi eventually got the little bundle of fluff inside. Soon they were outside the Leaky Cauldron. Remus took out his wand and stuck it out, kinda like how a person would stick out their thumb if they wanted to hitchhike. Yugi was just about to ask Remus when the bus sould come when he heard a loud BANG and a huge triple decker bus appeared out of no where.

The bus came to a screeching stop before then and the doors slid open to reveal a man in his early twinties with a terrible skin condition.

"Hello and welcome to the Knight Bus. I'm Stan Shumpike un I'll be your conducter today. Where to?"

"Kings Cross," replied Remus as he handed over some sickles. He helped the teens get their things on the bus and helped them to seat on the crowded bus.

"Hold on tight," Remus warned as he wrapped his free hand around a nearby pole, gripping it like a lifeline.

Yugi just had enough time to grap a hold of a bar by his seat before the bus took off. Yugi could swear he heard the Pharaoh say some very un-pharaoh ike words as they sped through the streets of London. Yugi was half tempted to join him. It was like being on the worst rolarcoster, no it was worse! At least on a rolarcoster you're strapped in!

It wasn't over quickly enough. As soon as Stan said the words 'Kings Cross' he was up out of his seat and making for the exit of the bus as fast as his little legs could carry him. Kaiba wasn't that far behind. If Yugi wasn't mistaken the young CEO looked slightly green. He was pretty sure he wsn't much better though so didn't comment on it.

The three of them made it out of the bus and it disappeared with a loud BANG! Yugi was quite surprised that no one actually noticed the loud sound but he guessed that there was some kind of charm on the bus so no one that didn't have magic couldn't see it or something. He'd think about it later.

The three of them headed into the train station just as a large group was entering from another direction. Remus smiled and made his way over to the group. Yugi guessed that he knew these people.

Just then a large black dog, Padfoot, came bounding out from the group and tackled Remus, jumping up and giving him a lick on the face. Remus laughed and pushed the large dog off him.

Padfoot turned his attention to Yugi and proceeded to trot over to him and looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. Yugi laughed at the dog's antics and carefully let go of the trolley his stuff was on before stroking the big animal's head. Padfoot's head actually came up to about his chest, yet another reason he hated being short.

The group followed Padfoot and soon they were talking to Remus. Yugi noticed that there were a few teenagers his and Kaiba's age. He made his way over to them.

"Hi," he said nervously. He was really quite worried about this. Would they like him?

"Hi," replied one of them, a black haired boy with glasses and green eyes. He held out his hand and Yugi took it. "I'm Harry Potter, nice to meet you."

"My name is Yugi Motou, that's Seto Kaiba," Yugi said, pointing over to Kabia who was standing at the fringes of the group, trying to stay out of the conversation. "Don't' mind him, he can get a little moody sometimes." Yugi could hear Yami chuckling at that comment but ignored it in favour of studying the other teens.

"I'm Hermione Granger," introduced another. This time it was a girl. Her hair was bushy and a few shades lighter than Kaiba's. Her eyes were a deep brown and Yugi could tell that she was the studious type right away. "It's nice to meet you Yugi. This is Ron, Fred, George and Ginny Weasley." Hermione pointed to the other four teenagers. They all had bright red hair and freckles. Two of them, Fred and George were completely identical. Yugi guessed that they were twins and the other two were their younger brother and sister.

"Hey Mate," said Fred, or was it George? "We just have two question to ask you."

"What are they?" asked Yugi nervously. Their faces broke into identical grins.

"How'd you get your hair like that?" asked the other twin. Yugi thought it might be George.

"And where'd you got that awesome outfit?" asked Fred.

"It's natural," he replied, reaching up and running his fingers through it self consciously. "And I just pieced my outfit together really, no big deal." He was wearing his usual outfit, you guys know the one. The one with the leather trousers, bracelets and puzzle with the jacket on top.

"Really?" they asked together in perfect harmony. "That's pretty cool. I wonder if we could copy that hairstyle. It might make a great item for our shop."

Yugi could feel his cheeks heating up. Before any further embarrassment could take place Yugi heard one of the adults, a slightly plump woman with red hair like Fred and George called for them all to head to the platform.

Yugi watched curiously as they headed towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

//There is something there Aibou// said Yami. //I can feel magic in the air around the wall. I think it's hiding something//

Yugi watched in fascination as the group began to run towards the wall. He was just about to close his eyes when they looked like they were going to hit the wall when they passed right rhough it. Yugi was definitely surprised to say the least. He turned his head and looked at Kaiba. His mouth was slightly open but his attitude prevented him from letting any more emotion show. It was clear to Yugi though that the duelist was certainly surprised.

"Alright dears," said the red haired woman. "All you need to do is walk straight at the wall, best do it at a run if you're nervous."

Yugi stepped forward and gave a nervous gulp. He decided to run. He quickly pushed ins trolley in front of him and broke into a run. Just as he reached the barrier he closed his eyes and expected to hit the wall. Instead he felt something like a curtain being draped around him and then it was gone. He opened his eyes to find himself on another platform, completely separated from everything else in the station. Yugi quickly moved away from the barrier I n case anyone else came through. Not a moment too soon apparently as just then Kaiba came striding through like he woned the place, not runningo of course. Kaiba's don't get nervous and so there would be no reason for him to run would there because he wasn't nervous at all, not one itty bitty bit. –wink-

The last of the group made their way through the barrier and they proceeded to help the teenagers get their things on the train. Yugi walked over to the group just as Padfoot stood up his hind legs and put his paws on Harry's shoulders. This was a little strange but Yugi didn't' comment on it. Mrs Weasley hissed something at the dog and it took it's paws off Harry's shoulders. Yugi thought he saw Harry cast a strange look at the woman but didn't comment on it. It was obviously nothing to do with him after all.

He heard something about the girl, Hermione and the boy, Ron going to the prefect compartment and meeting up with Harry later. Yugi figured that it would be much better to get on the train with someone that he knew so made his way closer to Harry. Kaiba followed him, there was no way he was going to go anywhere near any of these other people other than Yugi.

"Would it be alright if me and Kaiba sat with you?" Yugi asked Harry carefully. Harry wasn't really that much taller than Yugi. Yugi's eyes were about level with Harry's chin and with Yugi's hair it looked like Harry was barely an inch taller.

"Sure," he replied, smiling.

"I'll see you later Harry," said the other girl, Ginny if Yugi remembered correctly. She hurried off with her things and Yugi could see her joining a group of girls farther down the platform.

Harry helped Yugi get his things on the platform and then offered Kaiba a hand. The taller teen politely refused (shock. Kaiba was polite!!!!) and got his things onto the train be himself.

It was roughly fifteen mintues before the train was supposed to leave the station and a lot of the compartments were full or nearly full and there would be no room for them. The three of them continued down the train until they reached the very last compartment. No one had claimed it yet and Harry quickly headed inside, shutting the door behind him.

Once they were all in Harry shut the door and carefully stowed his trunk in the luggage area beside Kaiba's. Yugi needed some help as, like always, he was too short to reach it. Kaiba grunted and lifted the trunk up, muttering something about it being time that he had a growth spurt.

Harry took the seat by the window and Kaiba sat opposite him while Yugi took the seat beside Harry. There wasn't much room left after that. This was the smallest compartment on the train. Just then the whistle sounded, signalling that there was only five minutes left before the train left. Yugi looked out the window and noticed that Padfoot was by the window.

Soon a second whistle blew and the train began to pull out of the station. Yugi had to laugh when he noticed Padfoot. The dog was running alongside the train, his tail swishing back and forth as he barked and jumped by their window. Yugi noticed that Harry had a fond smile on his face. People were laughing and pointing at Padfoot as he passed them. Soon though the dog couldn't follow them as the train completely pulled out of the station and reached open ground.

Just then a mew was heard from the carrying case by Ygui's side. Yugi decided to have pity on the little kitten and opened the cage for her. She immediately jumped out and landed on his knee. She was still a kitten though and hadn't mastered balance yet so she slipped and ended up sprawled over his lap.

Harry turned from the window and let out a chuckle when he saw the position the kitten was in. Sek looked up and met Harry's eyes. She quickly hopped off Yugi's lap and padded her way onto Harry's right knee, giving a pitiful mew for him to pet her. A smile stretched across Harry's face and he reached down to pet the kitten. She butted her head into his touch and tilted her head slightly, giving Harry more access to the space behind her ears.

"She likes you," Yugi commented. "She's not usually that friendly."

"What's her name?" Harry asked.

"Sekhmet or Sek for short," replied Yugi. "It was the name of an Egyptian goddess. One of her symbols was a lioness, I thought it suited her pretty well."

"Wasn't there a cat goddess or something in Egypt?" Harry asked. He may not know that much about muggle history but Egypt had always fascinated him, even when he was little. Once or twice he'd hidden in the library from his cousin and spent hours reading about Egypt. It still fascinated him now that he thought about it. He'd not thought about it in years though, ever since he'd come to Hogwarts now that he thought about it.

"I did think about naming Sek after her," Yugi admitted. "But this seemed to fit better." After all, Sekhmet was said to be the protector of the Pharaohs and he was the host to an ancient pharaoh. It made sense to him.

Just then Sek let out a hiss and focussed her attention on the door. Harry and Yugi turned from their conversation to see a blonde at the door, just opening it.

"Just great," Harry muttered, barely loud enough for Yugi and Kaiba to hear him. Harry carefully lifted Sek off his knee and sat her on Yugi's lap before he stood up and faced the blonde boy. Yugi noticed two other boys behind the blonde. They were big and bulky, obviously lower intelligence and muscled. They were obviously the blonde's cronies. "What do you want Malfoy?"

"What's wrong Potter?" the newly named Malfoy taunted. "Where are Granger and the Weasel? I thought they'd be here with you." Malfoy looked around the compartment and when his eyes landed on Yugi and Kaiba his sneer intensified. "Well look what we have here. My father told me about you two, Can't even get into school the same time as everyone else according to him. Are you so dense that you couldn't get into the school when you were eleven?"

Yugi felt Yami's temper beginning to spike. He clearly didn't like Malfoy and Yugi was having a hard time covering up his own dislike. Kaiba was having no such problems though. There was a scowl on his face, a scowl that Yugi was sure would make even Kaiba's Blue Eyes run in fear of. Malfoy took no notice of Kaiba though as he focussed his entire attention on him. "And what in Merlin's name is wrong with your head?"

Yugi could feel his cheeks burn but whether with embarrassment or anger he wasn't sure. He could feel Yamis' anger though. The pharaoh was pissed.

"Leave him alone Malfoy," said Harry angrily. "You're one to talk. Who slicked your hair back today? If I'm not mistaken you've got enough oil in there to heat a muggle house for a month!"

Malfoy didn't get the reference but Yugi and Kaiba did and they snorted with laughter. Yugi had to admit tha tMalfoys' hair did look pretty oiled. What surprised him though was that Kaiba ha dactually laughed at Harry's comment. Has the ice prince himself beginning to thaw slightly?

"You'll pay for that Potter!" spat Malfoy. He pointed to his chest where a green and silver badge was pinned. The background was green and a silver P was emblazoned on it. "I'm a prefect this year. You better watch it or you could end up in detention before you can say Quiddich."

"I'm not scared of you Malfoy," Harry said.

"You better watch yourself Potter because I will be _dogging_ your footsteps this year. We wouldn't want a repeat of what happened last year with Cedric Diggory would we?"

Yugi noticed that Harry's face had turned even whiter. Before Harry had merely been very pale from lack of sun but now his skin looked so white. Whoever this Cedric was it clearly wasn't something pleasant.

Kaiba had clearly had enough of the boy for he stood up and glared at him.

"I'd watch it if I were you _Bad Faith_," he growled, every bit as ferocious as his dragons. "I sugest you leave."

"And why would I want to do that?" sneered Malfoy as he sized Kaiba up. Kaiba was almost a full head taller than him. "Grabbe. Goyle. Get in here and teach him a lesson."

The two bullish looking boys entered the compartment and cracked their knicules. As this didn't seem to intimidate Kaiba one of them threw a punch which Kaiba easily blocked. Living in an orphanage had been good for something. He'd picked up on how to defend himself.

The boys seemed surprised that Kaiba was able to block them so tried again, unsuccessfully. Finally Kaiba got bored and threw a punch of his own then a kick that sent both boys crashing into the opposite wall from the compartment door. Malfoy had turned the colour of old custard by the time it was over, a very unpleasant colour that was for sure. He pulled out his wand and was justa bout to send a spell Kaiba's way when a shout was heard from behind them.

"Everyone turned to see a boy and girl coming up the corridor towards them. They were clearly older then them and had badges on their black robes. One said 'HB' and the other said 'HG'.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" demanded the male. "You're supposed to be a prefect and that means going to the prefect compartment. I come to get you and what do I find? You pulling your wand on our new student. Put it away and come with me to the compartment. We can't start the meeting until everyone is there."

Malfoy sent a death glare Kaiba's way and stormed off after the boy and girl. He certainly looked in a foul temper. Just before he was out of sight he turned back and said to them.

"I'd watch it if I were you. The dark lord is back and every single mudblood and bloodtrater will die at his hand. I'd be careful if I were you."

Harry carefully shut the door and this time he pulled the blind down so no one would be able to see into the compartment. He didn't really feel like being interrupted like that again this train ride.

"Thanks," said Yugi as Harry and Kaiba sat back down.

"For what?" asked a confused Harry.

"For sticking up for me when Malfoy made fun of me," replied Yugi as if it were obvious. Harry let out a sigh.

"It's okay," the black haired boy said. "I've gotten used to him by now. Doesn't change the fact that he's still the world's biggest git."

Yugi chuckled at that and he could fell Yami's amusement at the comment.

"What did Malfoy mean, just before he left?" asked Yugi. He was a little unnerved by Malfoy's comment about a Dark Lord. "And what's a mudblood and bloodtrater?"

Harry sighed and turned his head to face the window to look out at the passing cenery for a minute before he turned back and faced the other two in the compartment.

"You two are new to the wizarding world right?" he asked them. He received two nods so he continued. "Well I'll start from the beginning then."

From there he proceeded to tell them everything he knew about Voldemort ever since he came into his first year at Hogwarts. He told them abotut the Philosopher's stone, the chamber of secrets, Sirius's lack of trial and imprisonment and then escape and finally what happened last year. He obviously left out certain details that weren't supposed to go around. By the time he ahd finished about an hour had passed.

"So no one knows how you survived the curse?" Yugi asked. He was curious about it now.

"Dumbledore thinks it was because my mother sacrificed herself to save me," Harry repoied. Kaiba snorted at that. "My thoughts exactly."

Yugi and Yami couldn't help but agree. They knew that emotion was a powerful thing but it really didn't' make any sense to them. Surely many mothers had tried to stand in the way to protect their children. Why would Lily be any different? There was also the fact that there was only one surviver that night, Harry and he wasn't exactly old enough to know what happened so how did the entire wizarding world know about that night? Who'd told them?

"Is it okay if I see the scar?" asked Yugi shyly. He didn't want to offend Harry be asking though. Harry obviously sensed his nervousness and gave him a reassuring smile.

"It's okay," he replied and reached up to lift his fringe (bangs) out of the way. The scar stood out from the pale skin like blood on snow. It was a vivid red contrasting with the white as paper skin tone of it's bearer. Yugi reached out a hand and carefully ran an index finger over the scar. He immediately drew his hand away.

/Yami/

//I felt it too Aibou. That mark is evil// said the Pharaoh. Touching that mark had made him feel….he shuddered. The shadows may be dark but they were balanced. Shadows needed both light and dark to survive as the name emplies. That scar had radiated black rage and total hatred. It made him shudder to think what kind of person would be willing to use that kind of magic.

"Are you alright?" asked Harry worriedly.

"I'm okay," replied Yugi. "I just got a little shock when I touched the scar. So, no one believes you about Voldemort?"

Harry let out a sigh and his head fell slightly. Sek sensed his mood and hopped onto his knee. She stood on his hind paws and rested her front paws on Harry's chest before giving his chin a gentle lick. Harry smiled and ran his fingers through her soft fur. Sek purred in response. "Thanks Sek," he told the cat. Sek gave a mew in response and gave him another lick before she jumped into Yugi's lap and curled up for a sleep.

Yugi pulled out his deck and began to shuffle through it.

"Hey Kaiba? Do you want to duel?" he asked the taller duellist. Kaiba grunted in answer and carefully took out his own cards. Harry watched them curiously.

"I haven't seen these before," he commented as he looked closer at the cards. "How do you play?"

"We'll show you," replied Yugi, smiling at his new friend. He remembered when his grandfather was teaching him how to play the game. Maybe he could start teaching Harry as well if he was interested. Yugi moved over to the opposite seat and sat down. He and Kaiba faced each other, an empty seat between them for the cards to be placed.

The duel lasted a good while with both duellists getting in some good hits with their monsters. Finally the duel ended with Yugi winning using his fusion monster, dark paladin against Kaiba's Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

2That was great!" exclaimed Harry. He'd really gotten into the game. He loved the dragon cards that Kaiba was using, especially the Blue Eyes.

"I'll teach you how to play sometime maybe," said Yugi, always happy to help. Besides according to Yami the more people that played the game the better. Yugi had to agree with that.

They spent the rest of the journey just talking. They got some things off the sweet Trolley. Yugi was surprised that there could be so many different kinds of the end he'd taken a pack of Chocolate Frogs and a packet of Burty Botts Every Flavour beads.

"You might want to watch those," warned Harry. "When they say every flavour they mean it."

Yugi nodded and carefully placed a light brown coloured bean in hos mouth. He quickly spat it out though, choking slightly.

"What did you get?" Harry asked curiously.

"Sand," Yugi replied dryly. Kaiba snorted. It seemed rather fitting to him.

The rest of the journey passed pretty quickly. Ron and Hermione stayed in the prefect carriage for the rest of the journey and truthfully Harry didn't really mind too much. He was enjoying his time with Yugi and Kaiba. He wasn't going to call him Seto, he got the feeling that getting that privilege would take a very long time.

It hardly seemed like any time at all had passed before it was night and they were changing into their school robes, Kaiba grumbling about the robes making him look like a rare hunter wanna-be.

Soon the train was in the station and the three were stepping out onto the platform.

"First years and transfers! First years and transfers this way!" called a voce from the other end of the platform.

"I'll see you at the sorting," said Harry with a smile. "Good luck." With that Harry made his way towards the carriges that were parked by the platform. Yugi noticed that the carriges were being pulled by what looked like black skeletal horses with large wings. They seemed to draw the shadows around them and what was strange was that only a very small number of people seemed to even pay attention to them. That was odd.

Yugi and Kaiba made their way towards the woman calling for them along with a large group of first years. They made their way towards a large lake that looked black against the dark sky. They all climbed into boats ("No more than four to any one boat please," the woman called out) and the boats started to move of their own accord.

Yugi had managed to get in the same boat as Kaiba and so was close enough to hear the normally completely stoic and calm CEO let out a small gasp as they came into sight of the castle.

It looked magnificent against the dark sky, all the lighted up windows casting their reflection on the water. The black shape of the castle against the dark blue sky looked truly stunning. Yugi had never in all his years expected that a _castle_ of all things would be a school, let alone one that looked as grand as this.

/Are you seeing this Yami/ Yugi asked through the mind link.

//Yes I am// replied the Pharaoh. //I'm impressed. I can feel the magic around this place. It has stood here for a very long time//

/Is it as old as you?/ Yugi asked teasingly.

//No// replied the Pharaoh, ignoring the jibe about his age. //I'd have to guess about a thousand years but not any earlier than that//

/I can't wait to see the inside/ thought Yugi. He was looking forward to this.

They soon reached the shore and disembarked from the boats. One student lost their balance and nearly fell in before Kaiba reached out a hand almost casually and stopped them. The student stammered out a quick thanks to Kaiba before running to catch up with a small group of friends who immediately started talking.

Soon they entered the castle and Yugi cast his eyes around the entrance hall. It housed four hourglasses beside the front door, each with a different coloured gem deposit inside. One was green, one gold, one red and the other blue. Tapestries hung on the walls as did some paintings here and there. Yugi noticed that the paintings were moving and talking.

Their group headed towards a large set of double doors which opened a little to reveal Professor McGonagall in neat black robes and a pointed hat with her hair up in a bun.

"Here are the first years Professor," said the woman who Yugi still didn't' know the name of.

"Thank you Professor," replied McGonagall before the woman strode past her and entered the great hall. McGonagall turned her attention to the new students who were all looking rather nervous.

"Welcome to your first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When you enter the hall you will be sorted into your houses. They are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin. While you are here your house will be like your family. Hard work and good behaviour will earn you house points while rule breaking will lose house points. The house with the greatest number of house points at the end of the year will earn the house cup. Now, we are ready for you now. Please follow me."

McGonagall turned around almost stiffly and marched into the hall, the new first years and Yugi and Kaiba following behind her. As they entered the room Yugi couldn't help but gasp.

The room was lit by hundreds upon hundreds of floating candles hovering in midair under a non existent ceiling. Or it looked like there was no ceiling. You could clearly see the sky outside as well as the crescent moon resting between the clouds.

/This is amazing/ breathed Yugi through the link.

//I quite agree Aibou// replied Yami.

Soon they reached a large table at the end of the room and they all lined up, Yugi and Kaiba at the back of the group. There were four tables all of which had a banner above them. One had a red and gold lion, one a black and gold badger, another a blue and bronze eagle while the final had a green and silver snake. Yugi noticed that Harry and his friends were sitting at the red and gold table while Malfoy was sitting at the green and silver table. He prayed to Ra that he didn't end up in the same house as that brat.

McGonagall came out from an antechamber carrying a stool with an old tattered hat on it. There was a rip on the brim and she set it down in front of all the students.

/I think the hat is older than you are Yami// commented Yugi with a small laugh.

//Not funny Aibou// replied Yami.

Just then the rip at the brim opened wider and a voice issued from the hat.

(I can't write a song so just imagine one.)

Once the hat was done the hall burst out into applause.

/That was weird/ said Yugi.

//I quite agree with you Aibou// replied Yami.

Just then McGonagall began to call out the names of students in alphabetical order. Finally the last first year was sorted so only Yugi and Kaiba were left.

One of the people at the staff table, Yugi assumed it was Professor Dumbledore, then stood up and addressed the students.

"We have something rather unusual happening this year," he began in a grandfatherly voice, his eyes twinkling. Yugi didn't really like that twinkle, it made him a little uneasy. "We have two transfer students this year and I urge you all to make them feel welcome no matter which house they enter. Professor McGonagall, if you would." Dumbledore sat himself down and McGonagall pulled out a much smaller piece of parchment which presumably had their names written on it.

"Motou, Yugi," she called out. Yugi nervously stepped forward, trying to ignore the whispers coming from the students.

_"Transfer students?"_

_"Look at his hair!"_

_"Aw, he's so cute. I wonder what he'd look like in-"_ Yugi immediately tuned that particular comment out. There was no way he wanted to know what the girl was going to say next. He could hear Yami chuckling at the back of his mind.

/It wouldn't be so funny if they were planning on doing it to you would it Yami/ Yugi challenged his darker half.

//I suppose not// the dark spirit confessed. //But they are not talking about me, they are talking about you//

Yugi didn't' bother to respond to that.

He carefully approached the stool and sat down like he had seen the other students do. The hat was placed on his head.

_/OW/ _said a voice in his head that was definitely not Yami's. Yugi jumped.

/Who's there/ he asked.

_/I'm the sorting hat/_ said the voice, now identified as the sorting hat. /_And I have to say that you have the most uncomfortable hair I have ever sat on/_

/Sorry/ replied Yugi, slightly embarrassed.

/_Not to worry/_ replied the hat. /_Now, let's take a look. O ho! Two minds in this body? Now this is strange/_

//Sort Yugi not me// said Yami immediately. //He's the one attending the school not I//

_/As you wish Pharaoh/_ replied the hat. _/Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. Now, where to put you. You have a brilliant mind and I have never seen such loyalty in one your age. You would make Hufflepuff proud but what is this? Such cunning and bravery. There is only one place for you my friend and that is-/_

"GRYFFINDOR!!!" The hat bellowed the last word. Yugi quickly removed the hat from his head and quickly made his way over to the recd and gold table which was cheering the loudest. Yugi found a seat to the left of Harry and sat down, covering his face with his hands to hide his blush. He hated being the centre of attention.

"Kaiba, Seto," said Professor McGonagall. Kaiba strode up to the stool as if he owned the place. Comments were thrown about the hall as he sat down.

"_Talk about hot!"_

_"I wonder if I have a chance with him?"_

_"Do you think he'll be in our house? I hope so!"_

_"That show-off. What's he got that I haven't?"_

Kaiba ignored the comments as the hat was placed on his head.

A scowl crossed his face as he heard the hat talking in his mind.

/Just sort me and get it over with/ he grouched at the hat.

_/No need to rush. Now let's see. You have a brilliant mind, that is undisputable. You are cunning, oh yes very cunning. What's this? My, my, such loyalty to your brother and those you call friend and such bravery. You could have chosen to give up when you duelled against that Leviathan creature but you didn't. You stood tall./_

/Just get it over with. Put me where I can duel Yugi just get it over with!/

_/If you're sure but is there another reason? One you don't' wish anyone to know? One you, yourself don't want to acknowledge? I wonder-/_

/Just get it over with!/

/_Fine then, better be/ _

"GRYFFINDOR!!!" the hat bellowed. Kaiba removed the hat and strode towards the far table where Yugi and Harry sat. He noticed that there was one more empty seat on the other side of Harry and took It.

"Congratulations mate," said one of the twins from down the table.

"Yeah!" said the other twin enthusiastically. "Now we get both new guys!"

Kaiba only grunted at that. Harry turned his head and gave Kaiba a small smile. Before Kaiba could say or do anything Dumbledore stood up and addressed the students.

"Welcome new and old to another year at Hogwarts. I have a few announcements before we can tuck into our meal. Firstly I would very much like to reintroduce a substitute teacher for Care of Magical Creatures, Professor Grubbly-Plank." There was a general round of applause, especially from the Slytherin table Yugi noted. Where was the other teacher? Hagrid wasn't it? Was he still away on whatever thing he was doing?

"And," continued Dumbledore. "I would also like to introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Delores Jane Umbridge."

The woman in question stood up and Yugi had to hold in his gag reflex when he got a look at her. Now, Yugi was a polite person. He tried to get to know someone before he made judgements about someone and even then he always kept an open mind but in this case he was willing to make an exception.

That woman, if she could even be classified as that was wearing the absolute, most disgusting and vulgar shadw of Pink he'd ever seen. A black bow was placed on her mop of mousy brown hair over a face that so much so resembled a toad that Yugi wouldn't be at all suprosed if when she spoke a croak came from her throat.

"It's her!" hissed Harry beside him.

"Who?" Yugi asked him quietly.

"Umbridge," replied Harry. "She's the one that tried to get me expelled at the trial earlier in the summer."

Yugi's dislike for the woman went up a notch or two. He could feel Yamis' disgust at the woman increase too. The ex Pharaoh clearly didn't like this woman at all.

Just the she interrupted the headmaster in his speech. Yugi could tell that this was very strange as whispers immediately began to circle through the hall, people whispering and commenting to their friends. When Umbridge began to speak Yugi was sure that he'd die of boredom but Yami kept him awake. There was one thing that the Pharaoh had learned and that was that any information could be useful, no matter how hard it was to listen to when she was talking in that sickeningly sweet woice. Honestly! Did she think they were two year olds or something? Most people wouldn't even talk to children the way she was addressing them and most to the people in this hall were teenagers, far too old for that.

When she finished Dumbledore resumed his speech like nothing had happened and then the food arrived.

Yugi was surprised to say the least when the food appeared in front of him. Yugi looked behind Harry and noticed that Kaiba was scowling slightly.

"What do'ya think she meant?" asked the redhead opposite Yugi, Ron he corrected himself immediately.

"Isn't it obvious Ron?" asked Hermione. "The Ministry and going to start interfering at Hogwarts, trying to keep an eye on Dumbledore and Haryr I expect."

No more was said about that topic throughout the feast. Yugi got talking to Hermione and found out that she was muggle raised and did not grow up in the wizarding world. Soon the feast was over and they were getting ready to head upstairs.

"Come on Ron!" called Hermione. "We need to take the first years."

"Do I have to?" Ron complained.

"Yes you do," Hermione told him sternly. "You're a prefect now and that means actually taking some responsibility for once."

"Fine, I'll see you later Harry," Ron said and followed after Hermione, calling for the midgets to follow him. He received a hit on the arm for his rudeness. When he was gone Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Kaiba raised an eyebrow at that but didn't comment. He'd found the red head quite annoying, more so than the mutt at any rate and that was certainly saying something.

"I'll take you up to the common room," offered Harry. "You're stuff should already be in the dorm room and it's easy to get lost in this place." Yugi nodded while Kaiba grumbled about sharing a room with a bunch of dimwits. Harry either didn't notice or didn't really care what Kaiba grumbled about.

As they wound their way through the passages of Hogwarts and up the moving staircases Yugi couldn't help but be amazed at the place. It was clearly steeped in magic and mystery.

After a while they reached a portrait of a plump woman in a pink old fashioned dress. Just then a boy came up behind them. He was quite tall and gangly. His hair was a dark brown and his eyes were a deep hazel. He looked nice to Yugi and kinda nervous when he spotted them. Yugi gave him a reassuring smile and received one in return, although still nervous the boy turned to Harry.

"I know the password to let you in," he explained with a smile. "I'll actually be able to remember it this time." He turned to face the portrait. "Mimbulous Mimbletonia."

The portrait gave him a smile before it swung open to reveal a whole in the wall. The four climbed in and found themselves in a large room set with tables, chairs and stools. There was a blazing fire in the grate and a load of overstuffed armchairs by it. Yugi had to admit that it looked quite cozy and welcoming. Just then he felt himself yawn. He was quite tired. Out of the corner of his eye Yugi could see that Kaiba was bringing a hand up to his mouth to try and smuther the yawn. So the CEO did need sleep after all. Who would have thought it?

Harry and Neville showed the to the dorm room where two extra beds had been added for them. According to Harry the rom had gotten a little bigger since more space was needed. Soon two more boys joined them. They introduced themselves as Dene and Seamus. Soon all six of them were preparing for bed.

"My mum didn't want me to come back to Hogwarts this year," Seamus was saying to Dean.

"Why's that?" asked Neville.

"Well," Seamus turned to Harry. "It's because of you Harry, you and Dumbledore. She…she believes what the Proffit's been sayin' about you."

"Look," said Seamus. "What really happened, that night? After the third task?"

"I told you all last year," Harry gritted out. "If you don't believe me or Dumbledore then nothing I say is going to change your mind is it?"

"All we were told is that You-Know-Who was back and you fought him and Cedric was killed," the Irish boy shot back. "We just want to know what really happened."

"Just look in the Proffit," Harry told him, clearly having enough of this conversation.

"That's enough," said Yugi, trying to interrupt the argument before it could escalate to fists or wands.

"Are you hearing him?" Seamus demanded. "He's bloody insane!"

"Well then I must be too since I believe him," replied Yugi stubbornly.

"Then you're crazy too!" Seamus replied before he climbed into his bed and shut the curtains around the four poster forcefully.

"Sorry," Harry said quietly.

"What on Ra's name for?" asked Yugi.

"For believing me," replied Harry. "I think I might have to get used to that this year." He indicated the closed curtains around the bed that belonged to Seamus.

"Just don't pay any attention to them," advised Yugi. "If they don't want to believe you then it's their choice, not yours." Harry turned to look at Kaiba who nodded in agreement to Yugi's statement. He didn't say anything though.

"Thank you," Harry told both of them with a genuine smile. It was nice to know that there were still some people that believed him.

"I b-believe you too Harry," piped up Neville, stuttering slightly. Harry gave him a grateful smile.

Just then Ron entered the room and broke the mood.

"Hey mate!" he said to Harry, completely ignoring the other occupants in the room. "You want a game of chess before bed?"

"No thanks Ron," Harry replied. "I think I'm just going to go to bed." With that Harry climbed into his own bed and shut the curtains. He was really tired.

"Oh well," Ron sighed. He turned and took a good look at Yugi and Kaiba for the first time. "Do either of you wanna have a game?"

"I'll play," grunted Kaiba. He wasn't really in the mood but maybe if he beat this pipsqueak he'd be able to get some peace and quiet. Ron smiled and took out a Chessboard and some pieces.

"I should worn you though," Ron said pompously. "I haven't ever lost." Kaiba didn't pay any attention to the comment after all, he hadn't lost either. Only one person had ever been able to beat him at any game and that person was currently climbing into bed. He'd show this little boy who he was dealing with.

Kaiba was a little surprised when the pieces moved on their own when he gave them an order but he didn't show it. He had to admit that the kid was good but he was better.

"Checkmate," he said in a bored voice and climbed into his own bed without another word. He actually wanted to get some sleep tonight. Ron just sat there, staring at the pieces of the chessboard. How could that guy have beaten him? He was the best chess player in the school! How dare that punk beat him!!!

Yugi had already gone to his own bed and the curtains were shut although he'd peered through a small gap to watch the game. He saw Ron's face turn bright red with anger but then the boy turned and stormed to his own bed. Yugi sighed. He knew that at some point this was going to cause some problems. He curled up under the thick covers and closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to claim him. It didn't take long before he was wrapped in the warm embrace of sleep, completely oblivious to all around him except what was happening in his own head.

-o00o-

Mirani: Well? What'cha think? This is my longest chapter yet! I liked it but I could really use some feedback on how I did.

Kiara; Yeah, she needs an ego boost.

Seto: No she doesn't. Her head is big enough as it is.

Mirani: -glare- you mean like yours Seto?

Kiara; No, his ego is already ten times the size of the quiddich pitch.

Seto: -death glare- watch it.

Kiara: Oh I'm SO scared! What're you gunna do? Set your Blue Eyes on me? Have you forgotten that your dargons LIKE me?

Seto: -glare intensify. Shut up.

Mirani: -singsong voice- shut don't' go up but prices do. You should know that Seto-kun. You ARE in business after all.

Seto: I thought I told you not to call me that?!

Mirani: Doesn't mean I'll actually listen to you though.

Kiara; Anyways, we here at Author's Notes Inc or ANI for short hope you enjoyed the chapters and will review and tell us what you think. Oh, and don't worry all you seto fans! We'll have a little more of him in the next chapter. We're trying to keep him in character right now but soon he'll start talking to Harry but the relationship probably won't start until Yami is revealed to Harry and I don't know how long that'll take. We'll see.

Mirani: Remember folks! The more reviews I get the longer the chapters are and the earlier I'll update.

Kiara; We almost forgot to tell them about the poll on the Profile.

Mirani: Oh yeah!!! **_IMPORTANT PLEASE READ THIS!!!!!_**

Kiara: There is a poll on Mirani's profile. It has a list of crossover ideas that she wants you to vote on. The highest voted crossover will be the one that she starts next. Please go to the profile and vote for your favourite crossover. Thank you and please send us a review.

ANI group: BYE!!!!!!!!! (All except Seto who is currently grumbling about crazy Yamis and demented Authors (Mirain: AUTHORESS!!!!! IT'S AUTHORESS!!!!!))


	6. Chapter 5

Mirani; Hiya folks!

Kiara; Yeah, hello again.

Seto: -grunt-

Mirani:-whack- be nice Seto-kun!

Seto: -glare- no.

Yami: Don't even try Seto. You know what'll happen if you start arguing with her again. I'm not cleaning your entrails off the floor again.

Seto: Stay out of this _your Highness_.

Yami: -glare- watch it Kaiba

Seto: I'd like to see you try and make me!

Yami: Bring it!

Kiara; oookkkkkaaaaayyyyy –sweatdropping-…..while those clowns are busy we'll finish off this authors not shall we? Mirani, if you would.

Mirani: Thanks Kia. Okay guys, first of all thanks for the reviews. I might've liked a few more but thanks to the people that bothered to get off their butts to review.

Kiara: yeah, she went a little crazy, just watching her e-mail for reviews.

Mirani: you didn't need to tell them that! –Gags Kiara- anyways, thanks and I hope you enjoy the chapter. A lot of you pointed out that my spelling was completely awful in the last chapter.

Kiara: muffled grumbling-

Mirani: Oh just hush. Anyways, the spelling should be sorted for this chapter so no need to worry. If there is something feel free to point it out to me, thanks. Now, without further ramblings from this author………TO THE FIC!!!!!

-o00o-

Chapter 5: In which we encounter the big pink headache.

When Yugi opened his eyes the next morning it was to the sound of a door closing. He rolled over and carefully sat up while lifting Sek off of his chest. The kitten gave a mew of annoyance before crawling into his pillow and returning to the land of sleep from which she had been so rudely interrupted.

Yugi opened the curtains and looked around the room. He hadn't had the chance to take it in yesterday as he was so tired. The room had a total of seven beds, all four posters and covered in red blankets and curtains. There were windows around the circular room from which silvery grey light spilled, signalling that it was early morning and that it was cloudy.

Yugi noticed that Dean, Seamus and Ron had already left the room, their beds messy and their curtains flung open. He guessed that they were still in bad moods because of yesterday. Well, Seamus and Ron at least. Dean just seemed to be going along with his best friend for the moment. Harry, Seto, Neville and he were the only ones left in the dorm.

Right now Harry and Kaiba were climbing out of their beds, no doubt because they had been woken by the door as he had. Harry was rubbing his eyes to clear them from sleep while Kaiba was already going through his trunk for his clothes for the day. Yugi decided to follow his example and carefully removed his clothes from the trunk before padding to the bathroom to have a shower and change.

Fifteen minutes later he returned to the dormitory to find Harry and Kaiba fully dressed and waiting for him while Neville was climbing out of his bed, rubbing his eyes and stumbling towards his trunk.

"I thought I should wait and show you to the great hall," explained Harry as Yugi gave him a questioning look. "Besides, we have plenty of time before we need to be at breakfast. Let's go."

Together the three of them made their way down to the common room where they were greeted by Hermione who was in a bad mood.

"There you are!" she exclaimed when she laid eyes on Harry. "I was wondering when you would finally get up. Ron was actually down before you for a change. He seemed a little off though. Did you and he have a fight?"

"No," Harry replied confusedly. He'd been asleep when Kaiba had beaten Ron after all so didn't know about the foul temper Ron had been in when he had lost. "He seemed fine yesterday but I and Seamus did have a little fight yesterday."

"Whatever for?" asked Hermione.

"He called Harry a liar," explained Yugi. "I stood up for him."

Hermione gave him a smile, clearly grateful to Yugi for sticking up for her best and first friend.

"Well," she sighed as she turned her head back to face Harry. "I think you might have to get used to it. There was a lot of talk in the girls' dormitories this morning. A lot of people want answers and some are calling you a, well I don't think I should repeat it." She looked sadly at Harry and he let out his own sigh. He had a feeling that he wasn't going to enjoy this year at all, nope, no enjoyment here.

"It's alright," he told her. "Let's go to breakfast. We're getting our time tables and I don't want to be late."

Hermione nodded and together the quartet made their way down to the great hall. Yugi and Kaiba made sure to take note of the place and tried to memorize the way from the common room to the great hall. The place was just so big! Not to mention all the moving staircases, not _that_ was confusing.

//Treat it like a game Aibou// suggested Yami. //You are good at games so just think of the whole castle as a game//

/What's the reward?/ Yugi asked the spirit.

//Getting to class on time and avoiding detention// Yami said dryly. Yugi sent him a mental image of him sticking his tongue out at the ex-Pharaoh. He felt a wave of amusement through the bond.

About five minutes later they reached the ground floor and made their way through the entrance hall and into the great hall. The ceiling promised rain as the grey clouds seemed to loom closer, making the air feel close and heavy. It echoed Harrys' mood in many ways.

The four of them took their seats near the end of the Gryffindor table and helped themselves to breakfast. Yugi noticed that neither Harry nor Kaiba ate that much and Harry just moved his meal about the plate rather than eat it. Soon everyone was in the great hall and the heads of the houses swooped down on the tables to hand out the class schedules for the year.

Finally McGonagall reached them and silently handed them their timetables. Harry took one look at today's list and nearly groaned. This could not get any worse.

"What do you have today?" Hermione asked him curiously.

"History of Magic, Potions, Divination and Defence against the Dark Arts," Harry replied glumly. "Binns, Snape, Tralawney and Umbridge all in one day, someone hates me right now."

"Or a few someone's," Yugi pointed out and directed their attention to the staff table. Snape was sneering at them and Umbridge had a sickly sweet smile on her face that made Yugi shudder. That woman, if she could even be called that, was truly revolting and they hadn't even been in her classroom yet! Harry banged his head down on the table and mumbled something unintelligible under his breath. Yugi didn't think he wanted to know what his friend said. He could guess it wasn't polite.

"What have you got?" Hermione asked Kaiba and Yugi, turning her attention away from her doomed friend.

"I've got the same as Harry," replied Yugi, handing her his timetable so she could have a look. "Kaiba took Arithmancy instead of Divination though so he'll probably have that before Defence against the Dark Arts." Kaiba grunted in agreement of that.

"Really?" Hermione asked him. "I took Arithmancy as well. I can show you where the classroom is while Harry shows Yugi where Divination is. I really don't know why you took the subject though. The teacher, Professor Tralawney is a fraud. If you can predict your own death once a day then you'll keep her happy. It's worked for Harry the last two years after all."

Harry let out a grunt at that statement, deciding that he didn't really want to answer that statement with one of his own.

"Really?" Yugi asked.

"Yes," Hermione nodded. "I actually didn't continue with the class after third year. I, err dropped it." Harry snorted at that statement and lifted his head off the table.

"You didn't just drop it Hermione," he told the bushy haired girl. He had a smirk on his face. "You walked out of the class during a lesson. I don't' think the school has gotten over it yet."

"Oh hush you!" she told him, blushing furiously. Did he _always_ have to remind her of that?

Down the table Yugi noticed that Ron had chosen to sit with Dean and Seamus and was ignoring them as thoroughly as he could but Yugi noticed that he glanced their way a few times and a sneer would cross his freckled face when his eyes landed on Kaiba, almost the same sneer that that Malfoy brat had given them yesterday. Yugi pushed it to the back of his mind as the bell rang. He picked up his bag and followed Harry and Hermione to his first ever class at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He couldn't wait.

-o00o-

It didn't take Yugi long to realise that he would learn nothing in Binns classroom except perhaps how to fall asleep while still looking like you were paying attention. Only Hermione and Kaiba seemed immune to the droning voice of the ghost professor as he talked about some goblin war that took place during the seventeen hundreds. Even Yami was having a hard time not dozing off while listening to the extremely boring professor. The most interesting thing that had happened during the whole lesson was when Binns came floating through the chalk board. It had all gone down hill from there.

When the bell finally rang Yugi picked his bag up off the floor and shuffled to the door with the rest of the students, Harry, Kaiba and Hermione following behind him.

"They call that a history lesson?" Yugi couldn't help but ask when they were out of the classroom door. "How do they expect us to learn anything when we can't even stay awake when Professor Binns talks?"

"I don't know really," Hermione replied. "I don't know why Dumbledore doesn't just hire another teacher more capable. We haven't learned very much history in the class at all and what we have learnt is patchy. We haven't even looked at some of the earlier magical civilisations and we were meant to cover those in second year! How we're expected to pass our OWLs is beyond me."

The four continued walking until they reached the ground floor. They turned a corner and headed down another flight of steps to the dungeon. Yugi found this a little odd that a class was actually held in a _dungeon_ of all places. According to Harry the Slytherin house was located somewhere down here as well. Why on earth would someone actually want to live down here? That's what Yugi wanted to know but didn't' want to voice his thoughts in case he was thought of as rude. It wasn't his place to ask after all.

They reached the classroom and found the rest of the class gathered there, Professor Snape clearly hadn't arrived yet. Yugi almost groaned when he saw Malfoy surrounded by his cronies and a few others. None of them looked particularly bright but it wasn't Yugi's place to Judge. Malfoy spotted them and sneered in their direction before turning back to his conversation, mentioning something about a curse and St Mungos hospital for loonies.

Yugi heard something from behind him and turned around to see Neville of all people, straining to release himself from the grip of Ron and Dean. He looked really angry, his face scrunched up slightly and a look in his eyes that told Yugi straight away that whatever Malfoy had said it had struck a chord within the usually timid boy.

"Weasley, Longbottom, Thomas, 15 points from Gryffindor for fighting and detention with me tonight," came an oily voice from behind them. Yugi turned to see Professor Snape in all his dark and brooding glory standing in the doorway of the classroom.

Snape stepped to the side and motioned for the students to enter the classroom. The Slytherins entered first with Yugi, Harry, Kaiba and Hermione after them. The potion room was slightly dark and damp with candles around the walls for light. The room had a strange smell about it and there was clear evidence of damage done in the past as some of the desks had scorch marks and some even had a few pieces of wood missing in some places. Once everyone was in the room and at their desks, the four Gryffindors at the very back of the class, Snape closed the door which shut with a resounding bang. The tall man then swept from the back of the room to his desk at the front, his robes billowing out behind him like a giant bat. Yugi noted that the effect was similar to Kaiba's trench coat but he had to admit that Kaiba's looked a lot more impressive than Snapes'.

"Welcome to your fifth year of Potions. Of course this will only be the first year for some of you," his eyes lingered on Yugi and Kaiba and a sneer spread across his face. Was that the only expression this man knew? Even Kaiba had more facial expressions than this man and that was certainly saying something. "This is your OWL year. I will expect you to catch up to your fellow students. Now," he waved his wand and some instructions appeared on the board. "This is a typical potion that you could be asked to brew in the practical exam. I do not expect any of you to actually produce a perfect potion in the time remaining today. Your exam will determine whether you may continue with my class when you reach sixth year. I will make it know now that I only accept students that receive an O in their OWLs and I can tell now that I will be saying goodbye to many people in this class." His eyes lingered on Harry and Neville for an instant before he ordered them to begin to make the potion.

Yugi followed Harry to the store cupboard and took out the ingredients needed. Soon he was back at his work station, chopping up ingredients and putting them in the cauldron, carefully following the instructions. He looked over to Harry who was just beside him and quickly reached over to stop him from adding an ingredient in. Harry looked over at him in surprise.

"Look at the board," Yugi told him in a hushed voice. "You almost forgot the three drops of hellebore." Harry gave Yugi a grateful smile before adding in the necessary ingredient and continuing the potion. This class was definitely more interesting than History of Magic had been. Yugi only wished that the room they were in wasn't so dark and dismal. Making the potion itself was actually a little like cooking, you had to get it just right or the whole thing would be ruined. He turned his attention back to his potion and proceeded through the instructions, reading and then rereading the instructions to make sure he hadn't misread anything. He noticed that Harry was doing the same beside him as was Hermione and Kaiba. They continued the class in silence, each concentrating on their own potion.

Roughly an hour later Snape ordered them to stop and came around to inspect their samples. When he got to their group of cauldrons he merely looked at them without a word. A light silver mist was now rising from their cauldrons, just like the instructions said they would. Finding nothing to criticize Snape decided to move on and torture Neville whose cauldron was issuing puffs of greenish smoke. Next he looked at Malfoy's which was issuing dark clouds of grey smoke and awarded him 15 points for nearly getting the potion right. Apparently he had misjudged the amount of Hellibore that went into the potion. Yugi could see that Kaiba and Harry were gritting their teeth at this blatant show of favouritism. Next he came to Ron's cauldron which was issuing large amounts of bright orange smoke that came with a rather pungent stink. Snape's sneer grew and he vanished the contents of the cauldron, leaving Ron with nothing to hand in. If last night had made the Gryffindor prefect angry then this was just the topping on the cake. How he wanted to hex someone right about now!

Snape soon returned to the front of the front of the classroom and ordered the students to bottle some of their potion and bring it up to the front, labelled of course. Yugi collected a sample of the potion carefully and brought it up to the front of the class, gently placing it upon the desk so as not to upset the contents.

Just as Yugi reached his desk the bell rang. He quickly cleared his things away and headed for the door as fast as he could without looking like he was trying to escape the room. There was just something the place that made him uneasy.

Yugi passed Ron on the way out and noticed that he was sneering at Kaiba again and muttering something under his breath. Yugi wasn't close enough to actually make out what they boy was saying but he had a feeling that it wasn't polite or flattering to Kaiba. Thank Ra it was lunch time.

Yugi, Harry, Hermione and Kaiba made their way up the stairs to the great hall and sat down near the end of the table nearest the door so they could make a quick exit. It was best to set off for Divination early as it was so far away.

When they sat down Yugi piled his plate with food and then started to eat at a steady pace, no need to choke on the food was there? Hermione was doing the same but Harry only took a small fraction of what Hermione and he had put on their plates. Kaiba wasn't much better although he did have more than Harry did it still wasn't as much as Yugi or Hermione.

"Don't you want to have more than that?" Yugi asked the black haired wizard. He wasn't going to ask Kaiba about his eating habits. He wasn't that stupid. I mean, would _you_ want to ask him?

"No," Harry replied and took another mouthful of the roll he was eating. "I'm not that hungry right now. I'll have something later." Yugi frowned and looked at Harry, taking the time to study him more thoroughly then before. He looked very thin, almost painfully so but it was hidden will beneath the robes and the oversized clothes he wore underneath. His frown deepened as he took not of the clothes. They looked about seven sizes too big for him! That wasn't even taking into consideration the state of the clothes. It looked like they had been mended a few times and they were slightly discoloured in some places.

//Watch him Aibou// advised Yami. //It isn't any of our business at the moment but if he looks any worse we'll ask him//

/Okay/ replied Yugi through the link. /I just don't' like it, that's all/

//Neither do I Aibou// came the Pharaoh's reply //Neither do I//

-o00o-

After that lunch passed rather quickly and soon Yugi found himself walking beside Harry as they headed towards the far tower for Divination.

"Why is the classroom so far away anyway?" Yugi asked as they passed a painting of a knight on a small pony that shouted at them and brandished his sword. Yugi ignored him and focussed his attention on Harry, waiting for the answer.

"Don't' know," the teen wizard replied. "I think some people are betting that none of the other teachers want her anywhere near their classes."

"Why is that?" Yugi asked. That seemed a little odd to him. Why didn't' they like Professor Tralawney? If they could handle Professor Snape then why couldn't they do the same with Tralawney.

"You'll see when we get to the classroom," Harry said.

Soon the pair was climbing a spiral staircase and when they reached the top Yugi came face to face with a silver rope ladder that fell from a trap door in the ceiling.

Harry gestured to the ladder and Yugi carefully stepped onto the first rung and began to climb the thing. It was a little nerve wracking as the ladder wasn't that well balanced and swung slightly but he finally managed to pull himself up into the Divination classroom. As he breathed in a sigh of relief he could feel himself choke. The air was so heavily perfumed he thought he might be sick. Was this the reason the teachers didn't want her around? Did she smell as Ra damned awful as her classroom?

Yugi quickly pulled the rest of his body into the room to make way for Harry who had climbed the ladder immediately after him. Yugi turned around and surveyed the room. All the windows were shut and thick, heavy curtains were drawn. The room was illuminated by many lamps with shawls draped over them to darken the room slightly. There were cushions and stuffed armchairs around the room along with desks to work at. Harry guided Yugi to a table for three at the back of the room and they sat down.

Soon after that Ron came up the ladder and sat down at their table at the end with Harry in the middle. Ron chose to ignore Yugi and started a conversation with Harry about Quiddich. Yugi caught a few words of the conversation and couldn't help but asked exactly what Quiddich was..

At this Ron went into a speech about the game, the players, the balls, the rules and everything else involved in the game. Soon Yugi's head was spinning with all the information but he quickly sorted it out and got the basics of the game.

Chasers passed the big red ball, the quaffle and tried to score.

The keeper defends the three hoops that the chasers are trying to score through.

The beaters used big bats to hit smaller black balls at the opposite team and tried to stop them from hitting their won team.

The seeker looked for the golden snitch which ended the game and gave the team that caught the little ball 150 points.

Oh, and it was played in the air on broomsticks, can't forget about the broomsticks can we?

//That must be uncomfortable// Yami commented. //Sitting on a broom like that//

Yugi couldn't help but agree. The thought of that hard wooden broom between his legs made him shudder. He guessed that they put cushioning charms on them or something but it still didn't' seem that appealing to him. If they were able to ride on a dragon on the other hand…..

"Hello students," a dreamy voice floated to them from the front of the room. Yugi jumped and turned his attention to the area that the voice had come from. Out of the shadows in the classroom came a woman, dripping with beads and so wrapped in shawls Yugi was afraid that she might suffocate. She had huge classes on that magnified her eyes so they looked like a flies. Yugi wasn't sure if that was the effect the woman was going for but it was kinda creeping him out a little.

"Today is the first lesson of your third year in my classroom," she began, still in that dreamy voice of hers. "This year you will be taking your OWL examinations. I myself do not see the point in these exams but it is ordered of me. Of course, those with the inner eye need no tests. I can already see that they will be great."

Yugi turned his head to look at Harry and Ron and found Harry rolling his eyes at the professor and Ron just looked bored with the whole thing.

"Now," she continued. "We will be starting dream reading today. Please take out your copies of 'The Dream Oracle' and turn to the first chapter. Once you have read the introduction I would like you to interpret your fellow students' dreams. You may begin."

There was a collective rustling of parchment as people opened their books and began to read the passage. Yugi did the same and found himself mildly interested in what the book was saying. He idly wondered if Ishizu knew anything about these dream predictions. She was the former bearer of the Millennium necklace after all.

"I never remember my dreams," Ron complained from the other side of the table. "What did you dream about last night?" he asked Harry, ignoring Yugi again.

"I dunno," Harry replied. "How about you Yugi?"

Yugi thought for a minute. He had had a weird dream last night now that he thought about it. Yami had had it too. When Yugi had asked about it Yami had brushed it off, saying that it was nothing for Yugi to worry about. Well, now was a good a time as any. Maybe the books could tell him something.

"I dreamed I was walking through a palace, I think it was Egyptian," he began. "I was walking and I came to the throne room, or at least I think it was a throne room. There were two chairs in the middle, one for the Pharaoh and one for someone else. The Pharaohs' chair was bigger then the other one. There were three people in the room. One looked like me and the other looked like Kaiba. I didn't see the other person though, they had their back to me. I know that they had black hair though. I think it was a little messy. They were talking but I couldn't hear what they said." Yugi shrugged as he thought about it. Some of it was clear to him but Harry and Ron didn't need to know that. It was clear to him that the person that looked like him was obviously Yami. The other man, the one that looked like Kaiba was obviously the high priest, Seth. He really had no clue who the other person was though, nor why there were two thrones. As for as he could tell Yami had no queen or heir to sit beside him so who was the other chair for?

"Weird dream," Ron commented and began to leaf through the book with Harry. Yugi did the same but he came up empty.

"Anything?" he asked the other two.

"Nothing," replied Ron although he was only five pages into the book and the bored expression was back on his face. Yugi got the impression that he wasn't really trying that hard. Harry on the other hand was scanning the pages, looking for anything.

"No luck here either," Harry sighed. "Sorry Yugi."

"It's alright," Yugi told his new friend with a smile. It was nice that he'd tried at least and it was the thought that counted. Or was that one for presents? Either way he was glad Harry had tried to help.

Five minutes before the bell rang Tralawney stood at the front of the class and addressed the students.

"For the next month I want you to keep a dream diary. Note all your dreams and what you think they mean. I will expect them in a month's time."

Soon the bell rang and the three of them made their way towards the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom, meeting up with Hermione and Kaiba on the way. Hermione was still babbling on about their first Arithmancy lesson when they reached the classroom. The door was open so they quietly entered the room and took seats near the middle, not too far from the back or too near the front. No need to draw attention to themselves. There were only four seats per table so Ron decided he would sit with Seamus and Dean, putting as much space between himself and Kaiba as possible Yugi noticed.

Soon everyone was in the classroom and Umbridge stood up from there she had been sitting at her desk, her garish pink robes and black bow making her look repulsive. The bow looked like a fly on top of her head, a very big fly for a very big and ugly toad.

"Good afternoon students," she said in her sickly sweet voice. A few students mumbled a reply half heartedly. "Now, now, that won't do will it? Let's try this again shall we? Good afternoon students."

"Good afternoon professor Umbridge," the class changed in a monotone. Yugi noticed that Kaiba and Harry just mouthed the words like he had done. There was no way he was actually going to say that to this teacher.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" she asked them patronisingly. "Wands away please. You won't be needing them." There was a collective groan amongst the students at this. There had never been a written lesson in DADA that they'd enjoyed, ever! Lupin had tried to make the theory side fin for them and it had been more interesting than Quirrel or Lockheart's lessons but it was still theory and theory was boring. Wands were stashed away and Umbridge turned and waved her wand at the board. The words 'Defence against the Dark Arts' were written in white chalk along with some course aims.

"Your education in this subject has been lacking for the past few years," Umbridge began. "No doubt because of all the changing teachers and the less than practical teaching methods and the substandard teaching of the last two."

Yugi could see out of the corner of his eye Harry gritting his teeth at those words. He guessed that Harry had liked the last few teachers or something and Umbridge had just insulted them.

"This year however," the toad woman continued. "You will all be following a Ministry approved course. Please copy down the class aims from the board. Once that is done will you turn to the first chapter in your books and read it. There will be no need to talk."

There was a collective rustle as people took out parchment, quills and ink. Yugi set everything up and began to copy down the course aims. When he was finished he took out his copy of the book but before he could start reading it Yami spoke to him.

//Is it alright with you if I take over for a while Aibou?// the spirit asked.

/Why?/ Yugi questioned him.

//There is something I wish to ask professor Umbridge.

/Alright/ Yugi said. //But be careful/

//I will// Yami replied and quickly switched with Yugi. There was the usual glow from the puzzle that signified the switch but Yugi had had the foresight to hide the thing under his robes so nothing was noticed by the other students. Yami raised his head and looked around the classroom before raising his hand into the air. He noticed that on the other side of Harry Hermione was doing the exact same thing.

Soon Harry stopped reading the book and looked at Hermione curiously before turning to him and giving him a questioning look. Yami shook his head slightly and turned his attention back to the front of the class, silently indicating that he'd answer later.

Harry wasn't the only one that noticed Hermione and his actions. Soon more and more people were staring at them instead of actually reading the book. When about half the class had stopped paying attention to the book Umbridge had had enough.

"Is there something I can help you with Ms…?"

"Granger professor, Hermione Granger," Hermione answered the question.

"Well, is there something I can help you with Ms Granger?" Unbridge asked her in that voice that grated on Yami's nerves like sharp nails on a chalk board.

"Well," Hermione began. "I couldn't help but notice that the course aims don't mention anything about the practical use of defensive spells."

"I also noticed that professor," said Yami.

"Name?" Umbridge asked him.

"Yugi Motou," Yami replied, easily giving his Hikari's name instead of his own.

"Well Mr Motou you will in future wait until I call you before you speak," Umbridge told him. It felt like something she would say to a child of about six in Yami's mind.

"As for your question," Umbridge said. "There will be no need to use the spells."

"We're not going to practice any spells?" Dean blurted out.

"Name?"

"Dean Thomas," he replied quickly.

"Please raise your hand in future Mr Thomas," Umbridge chastised him. It was like they were a bunch of five year olds or something!

Dean put his hand in the air but Umbridge ignored him. She turned to Hermione who had raised her hand again.

"Yes Ms Granger?"

"Professor, if we don't' practice the spells then how will we pass our OWLs? Isn't there a practical part of the exam?" Hermione asked.

"As long as you learn the theory and concentrate hard enough there will be no reason why you can't perform the spell during the exam," Umbridge said dismissively.

"And what use will that be in the real world?" Harry demanded.

"Your hand Mr Potter," Umbridge said again, ignoring the question. Yami raised his hand and Umbridge turned to him.

"Harry's right though," Yami told her. "What use is the spells going to be of we can't use them to defend ourselves?"

"Defend against what?" Umbridge asked him patronisingly. "Who would want to attack you?"

"Oh, let's think shall we?" Harry said sarcastically, clearly trying to control his temper and only half succeeding. "Oh wait, Lord Voldemort!"

A collective shudder ran through the class as Harry said the name. It was quite ridiculous in Yamis' mind. Why fear the name? It wasn't like it would bring the man into the classroom or something when it was spoken.

"There is no need to worry about that," Umbridge told the class, her voice rising slightly. "The dark lord is dead and has been for many years as you should be well aware Mr Potter."

Yami noticed Harry was gritting his teeth, trying and failing to control his temper. He was sure that he wasn't doing much better. This woman was really beginning to get on his nerves. She was just so _ignorant!_

"He is back, I saw him!" Harry told her, rising to his feet. "He killed Cedric!"

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident," Umbridge almost shrieked. It was clear to Yami that her patience was beginning to wear thin. Well, if he was honest he thought that she didn't have that much patience in the first place. What she had just said made his anger spike. He rose to his feet along with Harry and glared at the toad woman, his eyes flashing crimson.

"You think the death of a student is a _tragic accident?" _he all but growled. He couldn't believe this....this _woman_ (I do not mean any insult to woman) could be so foolish. Kaiba made a hand gesture to try and get his attention but he paid the young CEO no heed, he was too wrapped up in this argument with Umbridge.

"How can you dismiss something like that as an accident?" he demanded.

"Voldemort is back!" Harry told her vehemently. "I saw him, I _fought_ him!"

"_Enough!"_ Umbridge bellowed at them. She returned to her desk and took out a slip of pink parchment. She began to write on it and when she was finished she gestured for them to come closer. As he approached Yami could not help but feel a stab of revulsion, this creature was just so vile.

"Take this to Professor McGonagall please," Umbridge said to them as she handed the rolled up pink scroll to Harry. He took it with a scowl on his face and they headed to the door, whispers following them as they made their way into the corridor. Yami was sure he could feel Kaiba's eyes on the back of his head but paid them no mind. He was talking to Yugi.

//Sorry I got you into trouble Aibou// he apologized. //I did not mean it to go so far but that woman was just so…//

/I know Yami/ Yugi soothed him, calming the raging fire of his temper. /I would have done the same thing. It's not your fault/

"Thanks," Harry told him quietly, breaking Yami out of his mental communication with Yugi. "That's twice you stood up for me."

"It's alright," Yami told him with a smile. "I was glad to do it."

"Even if I got you in trouble?" Harry asked him doubtfully.

"Even if you've gotten me in trouble," Yami confirmed. "That's what friends are for after all correct?"

"Yeah," Harry replied. "That's what friends are for."

The pair made their way to McGonagall's office in silence after that, just glad to be in the other's company. Soon, thanks to Harry's knowledge of the castle, they reached the office. Harry rapped on the door and McGonagall opened it, a stern look in her eyes as she took in the pair.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked them. "Shouldn't you be in Defence against the Dark Arts right now?"

"We were," began Yami. "Professor Umbridge told us to give you this." Harry handed her the pink scroll and McGonagall took it like it was some filthy rag.

"Come in then," she told them and stepped out of the way to allow them access to the office. "Take a seat."

Harry and Yami took their seats in front of the desk while McGonagall walked around and sat down in the chair behind the desk, unrolled the parchment and began to read. A heavy scowl crossed her face as she kept reading. Harry and Yami exchanged looks, this didn't look good. Finally McGonagall put the scroll down and looked at her two Gryffindors. Truthfully she was torn between pride and exasperation. Proud that Harry had stood up for himself and that Yami (although she thought it was Yugi) had stood up for him and exasperated at the same time. Hadn't she warned Harry to be careful?

"Is it true that you both shouted at Professor Umbridge?" she questioned them.

"Yes," Yami replied.

"You called her a liar?"

"Yes," Harry answered.

"You told her You-Know-Who has returned?"

"Yes," they answered together.

McGonagall sighed and took out a small tin from under her desk, decorated with her family tartan which consisted mostly of reds, golds and blues with a little white and black.

"Have a biscuit," she told them, opening the lid.

"What?" Harry asked her. Yami remained silent. He was also surprised.

"Take a biscuit," she told them again. They gingerly reached forward and each took a ginger newt from the box. McGonagall replaced the lid and stowed the tin under her desk.

"You need to be careful," she told then, almost gently. Her eyes had softened slightly as she watched them. "Don't forget who Umbridge represents. She could make life very difficult for you, both of you."

"Professor?" questioned Yami. "Why is she so set on not believing Harry?"

McGonagall sighed, a sigh born of familiarity with these types of questions.

"The Ministry of Magic doesn't want You-Know-Who to come back so they are deceiving themselves into believing that Mr Potter here is lying about the whole thing. It will only get worse for you if you don't' keep your heads down. You are different," she gestured at Yami. "That will mean Umbridge will see you as a target, someone to make an example of. It is the same for Mr Kaiba."

//I won't give her the chance// Yami told Yugi through the link, sensing his lighter half's concern.

/I know/ came the reply. /I won't either/

"But she had no right to say what she did!" Harry almost exploded. He was keeping a hold of his temper this time but Yami could clearly see it sizzling under the surface.

"I agree," replied McGonagall. "But the situation calls for subtlety. You can't continue like this or you could get in serious trouble." She sighed and looked down at the piece of parchment on her desk, a look of clear disgust and contempt on her face. "Professor Umbridge has assigned you detention starting tomorrow and ending Friday."

"What!" Harry and Yami exclaimed together. That seemed harsh.

"But Professor!" Harry pleaded. "Can't you-?"

"No, I'm afraid I can't do anything," McGonagall snapped, her patience clearly waning. Her eyes had hardened, showing that she was through being 'gentle' with then. "I'm sorry Potter but you'll just have to put up with it like the rest of us. Now, it's time for dinner. Run along and find Ms Granger and Mr Kaiba. They are no doubt wondering where you are."

Just then the bell rang and McGonagall stood up. She crossed the distance between her desk and the door and opened it for them.

Harry and Yami exchanged a look before crossing the threshold and heading down the nearest flight of stairs towards the great hall.

As they entered the splendid room they noticed Hermione and Kaiba sitting near the end of the table as was becoming their custom. They weren't talking but Hermione looked like she wanted to burst with all the questions she had when she saw them. Yami switched with Yugi and the pair made their way over to the Gryffindor table. Just before they reached it they were met by a seventh year Gryffindor girl. She was glaring daggers at Harry right now.

"What's this I hear from Professor McGonagall about you getting detention on Friday?" She hissed at Harry. She sounded like an angry cat, an angry cat that was just forced to have a bath and then had its tail stepped on.

"Angelina? I-"Harry was cut off as Angelina leaned in so their noses were almost touching.

"Did you forget about Quiddich trials?" she demanded. "Because of your detention you'll have to miss them on Friday!"

An understanding look crossed Harry's face and his mouth formed an 'o' shape.

"He remembers!" Angelina exclaimed, throwing her hands up into the air in a sign of exasperation. "I don't care what you have to say to her, tell her You-Know-Who is a figment of your imagination for all I care! Just be at those trials on Friday!"

"I can't do that!" Harry protested, his temper flaring again. Yugi placed a calming hand on his shoulder, silently willing him to calm down. It wouldn't be a good idea to cause a scene in the great hall.

"I'm serious Potter," Angelina snapped. "Be at those trials." With that the angry seventh year walked away from Harry and Yugi to rejoin her group of friends. Harry sighed and headed over to the Gryffindor table to join Hermione and Kaiba, Yugi following behind. Something was telling him that this wasn't going to end well.

-o00o-

Mirani: Well, what'cha think? I think I personally did a lot better in this chapter but I'll let you guys be the judges of that.

Kiara: It's longer at least and people like the length.

Mirani: I think I even kept in character too! YAY ME!!!!!

Kiara: Calm down girl.

Mirani: -sticks tongue out- Anyways, thanks to all the reviewers. You've pushed me over the fifty mile stone so now we're heading for the one hundred mark!

Kiara; Remember, questions are welcome, no matter what they are. We can promise you that you'll always get an answer from us.

Seto: Are you geeks finished yet. I have better things to be doing with my time than babysit you dorks.

Mirani: Watch it or Kiara will beat you in a duel again.

Seto: I'd like to see her try.

Kiara; Well, here you go then rich boy! –Takes out duel disk- LET'S DUEL!!!!!

Mirani: Remember to review and hope you enjoyed the story. –Takes out some popcorn- now, if you'll all excuse me I've got a duel to watch. COME ON KIARA!!!!! KICK HIS ASS!!!!!


	7. fanfiction petition

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

MisaPummelman

Houseofnightfan1

Serenity of the Lake

Tarnished Silver Things

dArK-dAeMoIs-Dea

nurielle

Hunnypooh


End file.
